Demon Wolf Pet
by ShadowWolf0101
Summary: She who is part of an elite clan with a big secret, join Pet on her journey to become a Marine as she fights for her friends and family. Both the family that disowns her and the family that adopts her. She eventually goes on to become the fourth Admiral but can she still side with the Navy even after the death of her little brother Ace? Will her secret be revealed? Many appearances
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **So far the characters listed will definitely be in my story with many more so it's not limited but if you would like specific characters pm me and I'll see what I can do. Also I should give credit where it is due so the idea of the Uchiha came from Naruto but I tweaked it a bit like their background and the whole elite thing among other stuff, so the credit for them should go to Kishi but this is not a crossover. Keep in mind I have not published any of my work in a long time and I am happy to say that I have gotten better which gives me the confidence to publish this. We'll have to see how often chapters will be published but I'm an upperclassmen in highschool with advanced classes so I will try to write when I have time. Now that I've gotten all that out of the way :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything already owned by Oda from One Piece, just my story. Also credit to Kishi because the idea and name of Uchiha come from Naruto.

Also the _italics_ will be like a journal, pretend you're reading a diary entry, k?

Enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_I have something to say and you need to know all of this to carry on, child. What I am about to tell you is history through my eyes, of course it is the condensed version, and if you search the pile of books and journals deep enough you'll find the longer versions._

_Here we go, before the Void Century there existed an elite clan of people, the Uchiha clan. All members of this clan expressed raven colored hair and the only thing making them unique was their different eyes, shapes and colors, and by shapes think of snake or cat eyes and horse eyes or bug eyes with colors to match but not always did they have a specific animal eye they could have regular human eyes but they just happened to be a bright pink or deep blue, even red, same goes for animal eyes, they did not follow a specific color scheme. _

_Now this clan had many specific qualities which made them the elite, first of all they had people excelling in every aspect of life, as in professions, in every profession there was an Uchiha or a group of Uchiha at the top. _

_When an Uchiha procreates with one who is not of Uchiha blood then automatically their child will no longer be considered Uchiha and will take after the one who is not Uchiha, the child will inherit none of the qualities which make the Uchiha the top dogs. Keep in mind that the Uchiha weren't all stuck up and arrogant about their abilities and most just wanted to live and be happy, be normal. _

_Oh, how they could never be normal because they made the best warriors and many Kingdoms throughout the land called on the Uchiha to organize and lead their armies and in some cases asked to borrow their warriors. The warriors had varying skills from sword, to spear, nunchuks even, anything one could possibly use as a weapon the Uchiha had a specialty for it. _

_I should probably introduce myself now, my name is Uchiha Yuki. I am the White Dragon Empress. _

_I only write this after all events have taken place and I can feel that the time for me to go is almost upon us. My people will not mourn me and they will be angry because there is no telling when the next chosen one will come about and I hope that she can succeed where I have failed them._

_Would you like to know my story? Then read on children._

_It all started the day I was born. I was told that it was a very snowy day and therefore my tired mother named me Yuki. An uproar occurred in my household where my mother had birthed me with the help of her Uchiha midwife. They were appalled at the color of my light fuzz, not the typical black of an Uchiha pureblood, but a brown._

_For those of you who do not know of our ways the brown haired girl who is pureblood Uchiha always signals an imminent threat. A threat that that little brown haired baby will face when of age but there's no telling when of age because there is no set number, could be sixteen to one hundred. _

_My mother and father were happy yet solemn at my birth because the chosen one had not been birthed for hundreds of years and for one to suddenly pop out, so to speak, was very unsettling. They knew they had to prepare without the other kingdoms or villages knowing of course. Only the Uchiha know of the brown sheep._

_I say brown sheep because when I was growing up and asked why I received different attention than other people my mother told me, "Think of it this way Yuki, in a world full of white sheep the Uchiha are the black sheep but even among the black sheep there is always one very different from the rest, the brown sheep. Always a girl for some reason lost long ago." As a child this description sufficed very well. The brown sheep is the elite of the elite, the black sheep of black sheep, the brown sheep so to speak. _

_The leaders of our clan molded me into a great and lethal warrior, an excellent scholar, the best doctor in all areas of medicine, and they made sure I developed a strong desire to protect my people and a love for the clan as well. Other than all these traits they could never explain to me what it was that made me truly different from the rest. I was tired of just an explanation of, "Sorry dear, but the legend has long since been forgotten about any special capabilities of yours. All we really know is that a pureblood brown haired girl will be born in times when most necessary and she will possess the greatest and most progressive qualities of an Uchiha, other than that there aren't many specificities."_

_Growing up I settled for this little clarification and decided that it shouldn't matter and I should just live. Soon though when I was well into my twenties I "came of age" and I started to see why I might be needed. Apparently there was a feud of some sort between the kingdoms, almost all of them participated and of course we Uchiha were dragged right into the middle of their war._

_Later everyone agreed and suddenly I became leader of the Uchiha. I traveled by ship to many different kingdoms preparing for war, not just war though, it was __**the war.**__ Of course I took my job seriously and completed my tasks diligently. I decided along with the help of my advisers that the Uchiha would side with the Great Kingdom who is against those Kingdoms who called themselves Defenders of Justice._

_During this time, much to my current disgust, we built weapons. The weapons which make adults shudder and children cry, weapons of mass destruction. The two most well-known weapons we named Uranus and Pluton. The third weapon which many do not know about is a mermaid dubbed Poseidon. She was such a sweet mermaid when I met her, I traveled all the way down to Fishman Island to negotiate with them. They simply wanted no part of the war, lucky them. So they didn't join but we did promise to protect them if the need arose. _

_Poseidon and I did talk about the issue of their location. She told me how they wanted to move above water. I frowned calculating what it would take to move all of them but she told me how they already had a mode of transportation they just needed someone to guide them. I told her I would think on it and get back to her maybe send her someone._

_Later on in the months I did, I sent her a good and trustworthy man whom we all called Joy Boy. So he was sent and I had to prepare for war with the Great Kingdom against the united twenty kingdoms who originally were planning on a surprise attack but we got word of their plans and were able to make the specific preparations. Of course I met the love of my life amidst the planning and traveling. He became my bestest friend and trusted confidant. He was an Uchiha named Daisuke. He was everything I could ever hope for in a man and he was the only one who treated me like a person. He sort of started following me around when I went to the different kingdoms. Daisuke and I were married within the year of actually starting to talk to one another, he was older than me by a few years and another leader in our clan. So we could spend a lot of time together talking and he would help me with decision making and everything. _

_More tense months passed and we finally went to war. I lost too many fellow clanmates including Daisuke who fought very bravely beside me but one minute I cut down another enemy and the next I see Daisuke on his knees having been impaled by an enemy warrior. I still remember through all the fuzz how he gave me a big smile even if he did have a slight trickle of blood going down to his chin and in that moment I grew hateful, for the first time, I felt pure hatred and it blinded me and I fought more ferociously than ever before. To see the man I love and to come to the sudden realization in that moment that I didn't want another I couldn't bear it. All reason had left me, my only goal was to slaughter. _

_Only after it was too late did I realize the biggest mistake I ever made in my life and it was that the weapons of Pluton and Uranus had fallen into the hands of the united twenty and they too slaughtered my people. Too much damage had been done by the time I called the retreat and everyone did retreat. Our battleground was but a small flat island that could fit all our forces, this battle proved to be the last as we had fought on many other islands some including our weapons. I stayed behind still fighting those who wished and when I stand in the massive clearing filled with dead bodies both sides and I saw our massive body count. I knew we had lost and all my hope had escaped me._

_That was when a miraculous thing happened, I awakened my "special capability." I transformed into a mighty white dragon with pale eyes and I towered high with the ability to look out and see the enemy and their numbers and see my troops running to our ships which were being destroyed by the people operating Pluton and Uranus. With a great roar I took off beating my wings and alighting from the ground as if on instinct I just knew what to do. During my flight my sole job was to protect what was leftover of my forces, I covered them from the air easily breathing blue fire on those advancing. They tried to take me out but my scales were like armor and nothing they had could penetrate it. _

_Not even the attacks of our weapons. With that notion in mind I easily swept in on the operators of these weapons and annihilated them. I preserved the weapons and having seen their destruction I knew what should become of them. I didn't even like using them when they were on our side. It was Uchiha who helped build them; we were the masterminds on a lot of things having to do with the war. Pluton for instance was built at Water Seven with the top shipwrights including Uchiha who lived there. _

_So much destruction followed our war path and many innocents were killed but it was not our side that did the killings, I made sure of that. It was that final battle where everything truly ended. My people did escape, what was left of them. Those in my force which came from other kingdoms returned to await what would happen next. _

_I knew I had to act fast. So I made sure Pluton was well hidden as well as Uranus. I got the blueprints for Pluton and gave it to a trusted shipwright whose instructions were to pass it on for the generations to come and to keep it a secret, in case Pluton fell into enemy hands. All over the globe I began collecting those with the Uchiha crest. Those who wanted to stay simply got rid of it and knew to keep silent about their surname and many changed it. Those who still had some Uchiha pride and didn't want to give up their name flocked to me for protection because we knew they would come for us all because of what they had seen me do._

_With Pluton secure and only one copy of blueprints left just in case the united twenty ever found the already made Pluton, people would be able to build another to combat the first. Uranus I made sure to keep well hidden. It was in these years that the Uchiha numbers dwindled excruciatingly low because of the hunt for all our heads. I had gained the title the White Dragon Empress by that time. _

_Joy Boy got in touch with me after the war and told me that he could not fulfill his promise to Poseidon because of the chaos of the world now and how he didn't want them coming up in this environment. I understood perfectly and told him he made the right choice since the Fishmen would be heavily discriminated against and that we could not be there anymore to make sure they had a safe arrival on Noah or a pleasant stay. _

_I began working on a project after the kingdoms began erasing all history of the war ever occurring. I, along with many other Uchiha, only Uchiha, we all began jotting down the history of what happened and I collected the most important of the books of that time which illustrated this century of strife. We made these great tablets which I combined all the skills of the Uchiha to make them indestructible even to the great weapons. We etched onto them a secret language we devised and made sure to pass on in the form of books, on how to decipher them and also where they will be located, to our trusted allies and the race whose intellect is probably second to us, the Oharans. _

_I made sure none of the authors left our surname on their books, I was slowly erasing the Uchiha name from existence along with the help of the World Government and within years people did start to forget us. We became legend. I became legend. I even made sure to swear all my friends to secrecy, all our allies too. I worked with someone whom the kids are now calling D. Special people were given a middle D in their name, those who inherited his will. My future descendants also inherited it._

_A bit on D, well he was very funny and a really great person whom I truly respected. Just being by him made me feel happy despite all the stress of my life and he was a good friend, he only ever wanted freedom. _

_After the Poneglyphs were completed, in a grand puzzle I, myself, placed them where they are at now and will forever stay. When I finished up with all that and finally could turn my full attention back to my people because I was so busy worrying about the rest of the world I found out they hated me. No matter though I had a child to look after, Daisuke's first son who I named Isamu. I led my small group of people to an island now called Baterilla in the South Blue. We founded a town far from the others and they do not even know of our existence because you cannot see it from the sea. We all made our little town and prospered all on our own, but quietly. _

_The world did forget about us and those who had known us only told of stories to their children about a great race of people called the Uchiha. That was the only remembrance, a children's tale. I know that someday one of my descendants will inherit my will and my power and go on to be the world's next White Dragon Empress. For now I will pass on my knowledge and I hold the documents, containing everything on the Void Century about all that took place and everything, hidden in my house._

_Only my bloodline will be permitted to gaze on such precious documents. My son already knows everything and has promised he will make sure to pass it on to his kids. I must go now, for I feel the tiredness of a hundred years of my life tugging at my weary bones and Daisuke and all my long dead friends call to me. Finally I can see my beloved husband again._

_Goodnight Children._

* * *

><p>When Yuki died later that night after slipping away peacefully in her bed the clock began ticking, the clock which marks the time for the next Empress to be born. Her beloved son, Isamu, was the one to find her. He did not mourn her; he had no particular care for he felt cheated. He, no <em>they,<em> they all blamed her for their current situation. Even in a peaceful little town with forests surrounding them and a nice little river flowing close by for water and they still were upset about it all.

They did, however, give her a respectful burial, fit for a king, with her placed serenely on a bed of twigs and they set fire to it. They all stood vigil; those who were older could find it in their hearts to be thankful because they knew of her sacrifice but no matter how much they tried to explain it, their children just could never see reason and she literally had taken the whole world and hidden them from it, or was it the other way around? Which she did hide one or the other, but they didn't think about her reasons for why.

So this hatred and tension continued being passed down through generations of Uchiha. Every generation hoping the Empress would never show herself, never come into the world again. Some had hope of being able to go out into the world because hey it's not like they kept record of what happened during the Void Century. Deep down their instincts told them otherwise, that even if everyone else had forgotten them, the new World Government would remember and it was only a matter of time before they were discovered and hunted once again.

Generations of Uchiha were completely cut off from the world and did not seek to jump back in. A tiredness and sourness followed the people. The town was mostly quiet with the few oddballs here and there and the children retained their innocence and laughter until the adults officially corrupted them with their inheritance of anger.

Twas a silent rage that made their blood constantly boil and skin prickle as they carried on with their "peaceful" life.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note:<strong> So let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. Hope you enjoyed. Until next time ;)


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey peoples, so it looks like I'm going to be updating around this day. If you're lucky I might update earlier because I try to write whenever I can. This is more back story and then there should be some characters you know next chapter and so on. I haven't decided on everyone I will include but we'll see as we go.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything that Oda already owns or Kishi with the Uchiha idea.

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Snow falls on the silent little village wherein a mother has just had her first daughter. Her sons and husband await her outside the warm bedroom. The sons look to their father as he paces with sweat glistening on his forehead. The children aren't old enough to understand their parents' fear, their _father's _fear.

A soft baby's cry echoes throughout the house. The father's fear come true and the anxiety builds. To simply be put, if one of his sons were to take their father's pulse they would feel an extremely irregular fast beating heart.

The only thing that can calm the father now is if he makes certain that his daughter has raven hair like everyone else in the house and in the whole town, well excluding the aged people who have grey to white hair.

Unfortunately, when his wife's midwife emerges with a solemn expression, deep down he knows his daughter is the chosen one. The brown haired Uchiha. The young midwife explains, "Your wife is resting now, Chief. You may visit her if you would like but please be quiet as she's very tired."

In response, he nods and enters the bedroom and he hears faint suckling which he presumes is his daughter feeding. In the bed he sees his wife, he can barely make out her deep breaths that show just how tired she is. He understands why, she's past the prime age for birthing children. She's in her early forties now, but they both wanted to have just one more child.

They never thought that they would be unlucky enough to have the one Uchiha that everyone in town dreads. He now sees said child's outline in the blankets atop his wife's chest.

His wife looks to him with a faint smile on her face, a tired one. She gently pats the spot beside her signaling for her husband to join her on the bed. He complies and crawls on the bed. He aligns with his wife's body with his head on the pillow next to hers.

He watches for a while just thinking when his wife starts, "What's wrong Masahiro?" Masahiro turns his gaze to his wife's face, she has light pink eyes. She told him that when she was born a cherry blossom flower landed on her head when her parents took her out as a newborn and they named her Sakura.

Masahiro sighs and reaches over gently placing his hand over his newborn's head and just giving a slight rub before responding, "Is it her?" He hears Sakura sigh as well, "Yes your daughter's hair is brown."

He nods but he still doesn't quite accept it. The couple simply lie there in silence, they don't fully grasp how much their daughter will change them.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door, Masahiro's voice rings out, "Enter." Their sons enter and they both wear the faces of curious children who probably want to see their new baby sister. The oldest, Katashi, has light green eyes with his pupils in the shape of diamonds and the younger, Hitoshi, has burgundy eyes with rectangular pupils.

Katashi and Hitoshi climb up on the bed trying to get a good look at their sister, Masahiro wraps an arm around his two boys and drags them onto the space he made between him and his wife. Sakura smiles and starts sitting up with her baby sliding down her chest and she supports her with an arm.

Sakura officially rests against the headboard and her boys faces are trying to see past the blanket. Their mother smiles brightly at her very curious sons and she removes the blanket to show the newborn's face. Light starts shining through their eyes.

"Ka-san why are her eyes only brown? Why is her hair brown? Shouldn't it be black like all ours?" Sakura continues smiling warmly, "She's special, Hitoshi, so she has brown hair. Her eyes will change color when she's older." Hitoshi and Katashi nod simultaneously.

Masahiro drapes his long legs over the side of the bed and with a with a sigh he rises and goes out. Sakura frowns, but only for a moment, not long enough for her children to detect. She has yet to discover how the newborn will affect their father, when Katashi and Hitoshi were born he was ecstatic but now he seems... distant.

Of course, Sakura is the descendant of Yuki. Masahiro actually didn't like her very much growing up, but all the descendants were treated a little differently and almost scornfully, the scorn was always hidden though, embedded in people's words.

* * *

><p>When Masahiro walked out of his house he was not surprised to find a crowd of raven haired people outside his home. <em>That damn Midwife went and blabbed to everyone.<em> With his deep purple eyes and the usual human pupil, he looks from each face from town, the people gathered all wear winter coats because... well it's winter. It is a mixture of mothers and fathers to teenagers but only the aged Uchiha remain indoors.

A great tumult of voices enter his ears as they all begin speaking at once with some voices ringing above others. "Is it true?" "Oi! Chief, answer me!" "It's not true right?" "Please tell us it's not true!" Masahiro clears his throat, rather loudly, so that everyone gathered is silenced, and begins, "It is true! My daughter has brown hair!" The silence is filled with mixed emotions, the tension is in the air and each person wears somewhat similar expressions of horror, disdain, and frustration. None want the child to exist, not in their generation.

Most doubt that the child will be able to live up to their expectations especially after the legendary warrior Yuki failed the Uchiha. They didn't want to give her the chance to prove herself, because when you try, you open yourself up to fail, but when you don't try you can't actually fail, now can you? They experience the feeling of dread and horror because her birth signals a great distress in the world and they will likely be affected. Masahiro understands their feelings but he has his own to add, he has some hope for his daughter but as he has inherited the anger passed down through generations, he also feels unbearably angry and even hateful towards her as well.

Finally, after he thinks the silence has lasted long enough, where everyone had time to think everything through, he speaks up, "You all know the reason the chosen one comes up in various generations. She will be the necessary key to our survival, and if she cannot live up to our expectations then well, we don't need her." Shock colors the faces of his people, he continues, "Why don't we need her, you might ask. Well who are we?" Silence ensues as everyone answers the question internally, "We are the Uchiha! An elite clan of people unmatched by the world outside. They fear us and for good reason too. Even if we have not partaken in the world outside for a long time, we still have not lost our edge and we can still fight for our survival like our ancestors before us and look at how many we are now!" Masahiro's face shows his resolve and how he must give courage to those who are frightened of the road ahead. A light lip smile forms on his face as he sees the crowd's faces, their faces show their resolve as well.

Masahiro looks each person in the eye from his porch and says, "Now all of you go home, and enjoy your families. We have nothing to worry about for now." They all nod and turn to leave, some remain as if lost in thought before they leave as well. Masahiro knows this is not over, that the words he has spoken this day will, as time goes, fade and their power as well. Again one more feeling overtakes him, pity, pity on the fresh baby in his wife's arms.

* * *

><p>Masahiro was in his living room on the couch thinking deeply with his hands clasped under his chin and elbows on his thighs propping his head up. He remembers when he finally started liking Sakura, a very beautiful and quiet girl. She stills holds as such but now she's a woman. Masahiro always viewed Sakura as a weakling and still does, she cannot stand up to people, which is why her parents sought to marry her off. Even if the descendant usually is the one to take on the role of chief, but that's usually when the next descendant is a son. Only strong woman descendants get to carry the title of chief. Sakura did not fit either category so she could not carry on as the chief and have that title.<p>

Masahiro and she started spending time together when they were both in their late teens. They fell in love... somewhat. Not heated passion but more of a 'You a'ight.' Her parents died before Katashi was born and so Masahiro and she made the house theirs. Sakura's father, the previous chief, made sure it was known that Masahiro would be the next chief. Sakura only smiled sweetly and kept her mouth shut.

Back to reality, Masahiro notes the light footsteps coming from the hallway. He doesn't move to see who it is because he already knows. Sakura comes and sits on the space next to him and begins, "I've decided on a name, if you agree, but I think it fits."She pauses and waits for him to say something, and with a great intake of breath he looks her straight in the eye, his purple eyes versus her light pink. His voice fills the silence, "Do as you like, she's your daughter." Sakura's eyebrows rise in disbelief. She understands what her husband means.

A slight anger fills her but she presses it down and says lightly, "Okay, then her name is Serina. Uchiha D. Serina." Sakura rises without another word and goes back to her daughter being watched over by her sons.

Sakura enters her bedroom and goes to lay down by her baby and her boys and falls asleep, Katashi and Hitoshi fall asleep in their parent's bed as well. Masahiro ends up sleeping on the couch because there's no room for him and partly because he doesn't want to sleep there.

* * *

><p>~Time Skip~<p>

Serina, now age two, successfully has been walking and talking since she was one and a half years old. When she walks about the town she finds that the emotion that most fills her is as though she's empty. She doesn't feel anything towards anyone, and how could she? All the townspeople never speak with her and remain silent until she passes by. Her brothers ignore her after they discovered who or what she is. Only her mother is the godsend person in her life telling her stories about her heritage and everything. Serina always loved her mother but she never truly respected her.

Sakura could only tell her daughter that the reason people treat her the way they do is because "they're afraid of you, of who you will be." This appeared illogical at the time, why not take it upon themselves to make sure that she grow into what they want? Serina could just never understand the word fear. She knows the definition and understands it's a feeling people have but she doesn't think she's ever felt it truly.

Now her father, the great chief, treats her tersely. Masahiro never has time to spend talking with her just educating her in a formal way. He began training her when she was fully capable of walking and talking. First it was verbal lessons on combat, the type of combat skills that has been passed down through the Uchiha for generations. Then he started instructed her in wielding the various forms of weaponry. Masahiro grew excited at how it only took his daughter the first try to obtain all the information given and how she had perfect form when dealing with any type of weaponry.

He told her, "Maybe if you become a Marine then the government will take us back! Then we could participate in the world." Serina only cocked her head at him, Marine? Masahiro falters, the Uchiha occasionally go out in small numbers to see how the world outside is doing. They learned of the pirates and marines and the World Government. They also heard about the famous pirates and Gold Roger and how he was the Pirate King but died then started the Great Age of Pirates. Serina understands this already but she doesn't see the logic behind becoming a Marine. In her opinion, when they get the paper from the News Coos who pass by occasionally, she feels that a lot of information is missing or altered.

Serina only nodded in agreement with her father though she thought, _it would be a futile attempt_. Masahiro could not sense the depth of her knowledge. People who did speak with her not only feared her because of her future but of the present, like if they spoke too long with her she would dissect their very soul and learn everything about them. The way her serious face with calculating eyes stare, and you can almost feel the intelligence wafting from her, can make anyone run the other way.

Serina only ever showed her smile to her mother and the wonder which would fill her eyes in those private moments would be priceless. Sakura knew how precious those moments were but they were few and far between after Serina gleaned everything she could from her mother. Her mother just didn't have any more use to her.

Much to Masahiro's dismay, Serina easily surpassed him even when she was so young and there was just nothing more he could teach her. She already knew how to survive on her own, different forms and styles of weaponry but she excelled at hand to hand combat and using Katana, she also took all the knowledge she could from the world outside and easily caught up in all the goings on in the world. Sakura could only think of one last thing that her daughter would need to know, the books with all the information of the Void Century and the poneglyphs and how to read them.

Twas a day when Serina was only sitting on the porch outside the house on a upper step just watching the quiet town life. Few people stopped to chat but they went on gathering things to tend to their animals and crop. Every time someone would notice her sitting on the step they would, if they were, stop talking and motion with a nod in her direction to signal that their conversation was being 'monitored.'

A look of indifference colors Serina's face, she just doesn't care anymore. People watching was her specialty. The intelligence in her gaze always made people falter during any type of interaction. Serina could only wonder if her crime was just being able to retain information better than everyone else.

She heard the door behind her open and a light footstep told her it was her mother. Sakura saw her daughter in her usual spot watching the town as always. Sakura went to stand by her daughter, whom remained sitting, and Sakura sat down next to her. Serina initiated conversation with an impassive voice, "Do you need something, ka-san?" Serina turned to her mother awaiting her answer.

Sakura only responded, "I want to show you something, come with me." Sakura stood promptly and turned to go back inside, and by the feeling of someone near her she knew that her daughter was close behind. Serina had an uncanny ability to never make any noise while walking but you always could sense her looking at you. Sakura continued down the hallway and stopped at the door to their basement, she turned to Serina, their eyes met for a second before she turned back and brought out the key to the constantly locked door. She opened it and started the descent down the wooden steps that have lasted since the house was first built. Serina still never made any noise going down the rickety steps and because of this chills were sent down where Sakura's spine would be if she had one.

Serina's dull brown eyes took in every inch of their surroundings and as they entered the basement. She found that there were rows and rows of file cabinets and boxes with a filled bookshelf at the back. Finally on the ground of the basement she faces the file cabinets. A bare wall is to her left and the boxes are stacked in three by three at her right and at the back wall there's the bookshelf. Dust covers every inch of the room and she can see the dust flying through the air after previously being kicked up by walk down.

Serina asks, "What is this place?" Sakura begins with a strong voice, "This is the last of what I can give you, your heritage and who you are in detail. This is history, your history documented. All the information we have of the Void Century everything having to do with it and especially why. I trust that you can take over from here, Serina-chan." Serina looks around the room once before nodding, "Hai ka-san." (A/N: just in case, "Yes Mother")

Sakura turns to leave while Serina gets to work. She despises the dust that looks as though it's centuries old, which it probably is. So she begins with cleaning and gathering supplies from her house while making sure to lock the door when she's not inside and making sure to lock it so as not to be disturbed. Sakura had previously given her the only key to the room, she told her that the key was now hers, that her brothers don't know about it, and one of the condition of occupying the house was for Masahiro to vow to never glance upon such precious documents. He is not a descendant therefore he has no right. Her brothers had no right either and they didn't need to know about the past.

After finishing with cleaning Serina gets to work on reading everything. First she looks over just the general history then she gets into the more detailed stuff like personal diaries and accounts of events that took place. Serina learns about the poneglyphs but the writing on them is coded. She gets to work learning the language before she goes over all the different poneglyphs and what they say as well as learning their location. Within a week she has gleaned and committed to memory everything she could possibly get from the books and retain it.

When she first began a great spark grew in her eyes about learning about Yuki and this spark did not go unnoticed. Her older brothers by five and four years even liked this new Serina. She showed emotion in talking about Yuki, her mother said that she could only talk to the immediate family about what she learned. When she finished, however, reading and learning everything in the basement the spark was gone and her intimidation set everyone on edge again.

Her brother Katashi asked, "What happened to you? You aren't bugging us with the great Yuki-sama anymore?" Serina turned her gaze on him and her piercing eyes bore into him before replying, "What use is there of knowing the past anyway." Within her minds-cape, however, Serina already knew the answer but she wished she didn't know. She was angry with Yuki and disliked the fact that the townspeople only associated her existence with Yuki. She couldn't grasp how Yuki could be so careless, so weak.

There was one misplaced journal that alluded her in her search for knowledge and that was Yuki's account of everything and Serina never got the information from Yuki's perspective and her words probably would have made Serina think differently, unfortunately she never got to read it and never even knew it existed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>Hope you guys enjoyed, you know what to do with reviewing and all that. Until next time ;)


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Okay here's Chapter two, took me a while to write and I honestly could have made this a bit longer but I thought it was already a bit much. Whitebeard and Marco make an appearance this Chapter, probably won't make another appearance for a while. I have to decide who all will be included in next week's chapter but stay tuned. I also changed the rating to Mature because it will be getting pretty mature from here on out, the first two chapters update were both kind of prologue part one and two but it's definitely going to pick up now.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is owned by others.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Serina walks down the street heading to the town bar for her father to deliver a message to the bartender. As always, she ignores the silence surrounding her despite the previous bustle. She walks on the little grassy clearing before turning onto the wooden boards made as a path and goes into the bar. She pushes open the swinging doors and looks to the bartender who freezes momentarily at the sight of her. Something is out of place within the bar though, pirates are present. _Strange, _she thinks, _usually people can't spot the town from the sea._

There are some telltale signs that people live close by on the beach but people don't usually enter the forest. They usually head over to the large town on Baterilla. _They must be stupid, _she reasons. Anyways she heads to the bartender and climbs onto a stool, she's short but she's growing fast both her parents are fairly tall individuals so she expects to grow to be approximately 6' 2 (A/N: just in case, six foot two inches).

Once on the stool she waits to be addressed by the bartender, another tall individual with a thin black goatee. Serina waits five minutes for the bartender to finally get up the nerve to address her. He starts, "Why are you here, Serina?"

With an inaudible and unnoticeable sigh Serina responds, "Otousan asked me to tell you that he wants you to go to the house after closing the bar so you can discuss the details over whose going into town and what supplies we need." Once finished she waits for his response, if he has one. Another minute passes before Haruki speaks again, "Alright, I'll talk to him about it later. You can leave now."

Serina starts climbing down from the chair after the rude dismissal. Her features continue to show unfeeling. When she nears the door a voice calls out to her, "Hey! Where ya goin girly?" Her eyes widen at the attention she never gets, but only for a fraction before her stoicism returns. She turns to the speaker, one of the pirates. He smiles wide showing all his pearly whites before continuing, "Come over and have a chat with us." Since it is an adult who addresses her she has to comply. Haruki with his yellow eyes with cross-shaped pupils watches the interaction from behind the counter. Serina walks over to the pirate's table and once again has to climb up onto the stool and wait to be addressed once more.

The pirate who called to her sits across from her on the round high table, he has wrinkles around his mouth from signs of laughing a lot and blonde spiky hair. He wears a yellow captains coat over his shoulder with a white button up shirt underneath. Serina refrains from looking in his eyes so as not to issue any unspoken challenge, something that's been drilled into her, all formal. The captain addresses her once more, "What's your name girly?"

Serina, at having been addressed, retorts, "It's polite to give one's own name before asking another." Blondy smiles wide once more, "Aye! My name is Goldstrike Yoshio, the captain of these hardy boys!" Goldstrike gestures to the other men occupying the surrounding tables.

Serina nods in understanding and responds, "My name is Serina." Goldstrike whistles, "That's a mighty fine name ya got there kid." She nods once more but has nothing to say. The way these pirates acted compared to her own people was very strange to her and they even talked to her. A feeling of intrigue overcomes her but one of the pirates from the crew asks, "Hey Serina-chan you wanna hear a story?" The little girl's eyes widen at the honorific usually only given to her by her mother and from the shock of these people continuing to include her in their conversation. She nods almost timidly.

These jolly pirates go on to talk about the Grandline and massive ocean life called sea kings and all about the Yonko and how the Goldstrike pirates are allies with Whitebeard, the strongest man in the world who's beginning to pass his prime along with Roger the Pirate King. They talk about a strong new candidate for Yonko named Shanks and other various pirates of the world. They tell Serina all sorts of things about Devil Fruit and the corruptness of the World Government. So much Serina never knew about the world, well she is only three years old. The men love seeing the life in what at first appeared to be the lifeless form of a child. The wonder of the world fills Serina's heart and mind and she wishes she could experience what these pirate do, the freedom to be oneself and not give a damn what others think or expect. All the while Haruki's eyes bore into Serina's back at her foolishness in fraternizing with potential enemies.

Their talks go on until dusk and Serina feels Haruki's presence behind her right before he clears his throat to speak. Goldstrike notices the light go out from Serina's eyes and the bartender starts, "Serina, I will be closing the bar soon, I think it's time for you to go home," he turns to the pirates, "thank you for your patronage, but as I said the bar will be closing soon." Getting the message Goldstrike stands up with his men following suit and responds, "You don't have to tell us twice." Goldstrike flashes a winning smile and it stays while he looks down at Serina who climbs off the stool and he addresses her, "It was nice meeting you Serina-chan. We'll be heading off now then."

Serina nods and walks out the door with Goldstrike behind. When they're both out and on the grass and Serina gives the surrounding area a once over she turns to Goldstrike and gives that D smile and says, "Thank you." Goldstrike smiles wide as well at her enormous show of emotion and nods before turning away and heading out of the town towards where they probably left their ship.

* * *

><p>(Goldstrike's PoV)<p>

What a strange little girl. To be completely blank all the time only not when around strangers. He frowns visibly and wonders what could affect a child this way. He wonders about her lifestyle and home life, how her parents treat her. He did think the bar tender addressed her a little rudely. One of his men, Toshi, exclaims, "Did anyone else notice the theme with hair color in that town?"

That fact dawns on Goldstrike and his blonde brows quirk to show his deep thought over that little trait of the people but then... _Serina's hair was brown, yet everyone we saw in town today had black hair... How strange._

Goldstrike puts it from his mind as he clambers on board his ship and kneels for his oncoming five year old son, Taro, to crash into him smiling. The Captain easily picks up his blonde-haired blue-eyed child and smiles at him as he says, "Otousan gi-chan called on the den den mushi asking that we go back to the New World to have a drink with him." Goldstrike nods, _so oyaji wants to catch up, might as well, haven't seen him in a while._ The crew gets to work in setting sail although Goldstrike cannot seem to forget about that little girl in that hidden town on Baterilla.

* * *

><p>(Serina's PoV)<p>

Watching the pirates go made my heart feel heavy. My smile faded once they were out of sight and all I could think about when watching them go was, _Take me with you. _Instead they just left without another word and no promises they could break. Haruki comes out of the bar once the light has all gone out from the sky except for the moon's reflected.

Haruki doesn't give me another glance and heads down the path towards my house down at the end of the town facing all the others. After an hour of just standing there in the moonlight contemplating and thinking about everything the pirates told me I decide it's safe to go home for dinner. I walk at a slow pace because I don't want to be around Haruki and for the whole talking with pirates deal to come up. I know my father wouldn't approve.

When I reach my house I see light shining through our front room window and voices speaking in serious tones. I think nothing of it and enter. When I shut the door and turn to see Haruki and my father now talking in hushed serious tones I shrug it off and head to the kitchen to see the status on dinner. Kasan tells me that I'm just in time and that Haruki was just leaving. I simply nod and go to set the table for my mother while she finishes everything all up.

Eventually Haruki does leave and my father enters the dining room spotting me at my seat waiting for further instruction from anyone. He goes to sit at the head like usual and my brothers come over to sit at their seats across from me. When my mother has finished and sits herself down at the other end of the table we begin to eat. There's no talking.

* * *

><p>(No PoV)<p>

Three months pass without major or noteworthy incident until Haruki is over for dinner and tells about Serina's spending some time at the bar with pirates. It's storming outside, hurricane weather.

After Haruki tries an underhanded insult on Serina with her simply being the smart little one that she is and retorting in a fashion that is strangely rude but not, just so blunt that other people consider it rude. For revenge Haruki then brings up the pirate incident turning to her father, "So Masahiro did Serina tell you about the friends she made three months ago?" Serina's eyes widen slightly but revert to normal within a millisecond. Masahiro raises an eyebrow, "No she did not. Care to explain Haruki?"

Haruki wears a small smirk but it fades at the sight of Serina's impassive face, as though she had not a care in the world about what he has to say. Faintly disgruntled Haruki continues, "Oh yes, when you told her to give me the message about meeting up to discuss details of our little excursion there were some pirates hanging out in the bar. She seemed quite friendly with them." A dark shadow passes over Masahiro's face at the mention of pirates. He wanted his daughter to strive to be a Marine.

Masahiro, without any sign of ill feeling, turns to Serina at his side, "What do you have to say about this?" Serina stares at the food on her plate thinking, _I can't lie and tell him that it was nothing, I can't, not when I felt alive when talking to them, like the future wasn't such a dark place after all. _Coming to a decision Serina's eyes meet her father's, "They were my friends. I don't want to live here when I grow up, I want to be a pirate." Masahiro's purple eyes narrow and he responds, "We'll discuss that later."

Tension surrounds the table that night but only coming from everyone but Serina, she is eerily calm, as always. When Haruki leaves and ventures out into the storm, despite the horrible weather he can't help but smile, _Serves that brat right!_ Meanwhile Masahiro closes the door to the howling storm outside and turns to Serina who stands behind him avoiding his eyes. Masahiro begins, "So what did you want to be when you grow up?" Malice is laced in his every word, Serina takes note but isn't afraid and responds calmly, "A pirate."

_The audacity of this child! _Masahiro thinks but his anger continues to rise and he says, "You will work toward being a Marine for your people." A spark flares in Serina's brown eyes as she asks, "What have they done for me? And if anything otousan the logic behind being a Marine is invalid. They would simply find a way to dispose of me and then come back to the town to finish the job." Masahiro finally erupts, "You do what I tell you! I don't give a damn about what you think, and what's this entitlement like the town owes you something!? You live for the Uchiha!"

Serina's own anger grows, "The Uchiha don't want me! They don't need me! You think I haven't heard you reassuring everyone that _when _I fail it's not like I was necessary in the first place! Why should I live for the Uchiha when they don't do anything for me! They all pretend I don't exist! You all do! Even my own flesh and blood, you, my brothers. The only one who hasn't turned their back on me is Kasan!"

Masahiro at this point is blinded by rage and sneers, "We don't need you! We don't want you! Why didn't you just go with your little pirate buddies! Not even they wanted you! Your whole existence is cursed, no body would want you in their life!" Serina's face shows only resolve, _you have no facts to back that up with._ Before she can think her father barks, "Sakura, come here!"Like the good wife she is, Sakura arrives on scene within three seconds. Serina wonders what her father is going to pull, "Tell your daughter what you really think of her, how she's worthless and shouldn't have been born."

Serina remains solid trusting in her mother to stand up for her, if only her mother had a spine, Sakura's eyes widen and she does not meet Serina's as she says in a quavering voice, "Serina... it w-w-would've b-been b-b-etter if y-you had n-n-never b-been b-born..." Serina's eyes widen noticeably and her father rejoices in the emotion being shown, he sneers, "You see, everyone thinks it and you know what. I've decided. You're out!" He grabs Serina by the arm who only stares at her mother while Masahiro opens the door to the cold raging world outside.

Serina feels betrayal, she always knew that her mother was spineless but she thought she had strength where it counted most. Sakura continues to not meet her gaze, _Serina I'm so sorry! _Masahiro throws Serina out, literally, and she lands with a thud on the mud covered ground, a giant puddle from the continuing rain. She's soaked in an instant and the wind beats down on her but she turns to faces her father easily disregarding the blood trailing down her arms and legs from landing on the jagged rocks already on the path. Masahiro turns without any hesitation and shuts the door making the light disappear and letting the darkness shroud Serina.

She looks at the puddle after going every detail of what just happened and decides, _it's for the best. _She turns to go to the forest behind her house and heads in to look for shelter because she sure as hell knows nobody in this town would allow her some. Her cuts continue to bleed for quite some time and she actually worries about infection. She knows she has to find some herbs and think about how to gather food and such to take care of herself for the time being until she finds a way to move on.

Serina comes upon a cave surrounded by a dirt clearing, now mud but the water goes around the rock formation. Once inside she finds it to be dry so she has officially decided to remain there. The town is situated at the base of one of the hills on Baterilla so going through the forest is actually going up a hill which means the water goes down to the hill and floods the town to some degree before getting washed out with the ocean.

She sits in her little cave waiting out the storm and making a mental list of what she needs: food, water, weapons, clothes, herbs. She knows, animals=food, animals=clothes, river or lake=water, forest=herbs. Good thing her father and mother taught her basic first aid and how to identify herbs and useful plants, along with how to prepare food and make clothes, and how to hunt and make her own weapons as well as find water. _I calculate my survival rate to be quite high._

When the storm does pass Serina gets to work making her weapons, first she makes little rock knives that are easy to hold and quite sharp, she makes a bow and arrow thinking that it fits as a good hunting tool. Then she stalks through the forest surveying and memorizing every crook and cranny surrounding her cave. No feeling of regret or sorrow occupy her, she is simply surviving.

Through the months she rarely ventures into the town only when she wants to check on everything. She becomes even more lean and little muscles form on her still developing body. Everyone continues to ignore her but she can still hear their whispers as she walks by, they talk of her wild appearance and how she truly isn't suited for human contact. They think her savage yet she's probably the most refined of them all. She made her own clothes from animal skins and washed the clothes she was thrown out in. Still the skill which the clothes were made are something to gape at.

Her peers cannot appreciate her talents because of their overall dislike clouds them. When she does leave what will they do? She still goes into stores and the local library with books from the outside world. She used to spend most of her time there but now she has to sneak in and be unseen while reading on how to accomplish different tasks.

* * *

><p>When Serina was around five she came across a strange fruit in the forest. She had had an unsuccessful hunt that day.<p>

~Earlier that day~

There she was, a lithe little girl tracking a deer. No sound rang from her step for none existed, the only sound came from the birds communicating by tweet. Even they didn't notice the hunter stalking through the forest. She spotted the deer through the tree line and set to knocking her arrow. She gets ready to aim but another deer comes into her eye-line. A great stag and compared to the deer he is full grown. She realizes she had been stalking a fawn.

The stag sniffs his fawn deciding she's okay before turning his gaze straight at Serina challenging her to do something. She meets his gaze unwaveringly and a silent respect forms, she decides she can find other means of food since it's still early. Although after that encounter she was lost in thought about how the stag was ready to protect his little fawn and she thought of her own father. He'd let her die knowing he could have done something to prevent it.

Because she can no longer focus and dusk is already upon her she decides to head home and just eat some of the leftovers from the other night.

~Present~

Serina sees what appears to be a fruit but it has an uncanny characteristic. It seems to glow like the moon. She picks up the mysterious fruit which seems to radiate white. She squeezes it in her hands a bit, testing the hardness, seems ripe. She smells it, _it doesn't seem to give off a scent?_ Finally she thinks what the hay... *swallow*

Then she carries on her merry way praying the fruit doesn't kill her.

It's only when she slinks through town that some boys spot her and well, they think it's their lucky day. The pick on her calling her names and she notices they only have the gall to speak with her now because their parents aren't around to tell them to back off. Apparently their parents think Serina will kill them or something, the boys don't share that belief. Serina never has that problem with girls though, they just pretend she doesn't exist.

Serina simply stands in the alleyway with her usual stoic face while the boys sneer at her and mock her, trying to get a rise or make her cry, she doesn't care. They sneer, "Freak" "Monster""Chibi" "Why don't you just never come back?" "Yeah why do you keep coming back?" "Nobody wants you here, yet you keep coming back." "Not even your own family." A twitch in her brow goes unnoticed, the spark has been lit once more.

Fire churns through her stomach as the boys continue, but her fire dissipates when her brother stops once in the alleyway. Katashi with his dark green eyed girlfriend. He turns to face into the alleyway and sees his sister surrounded but without a second glance or thought he turns back to his girlfriend and they keep talking. A shadow falls over Serina's eyes, _he kept on walking. He saw me and he still kept on walking!_ The boys didn't notice though and when their voices fade back to full volume they notice a change and the first boys to notice have the look on their faces wiped off.

Serina's very eyes glow yellow, much to the surprise of her and the boys a deep growl emanates from her very own throat. This gets the other boys' attention. _I can''t control my anger!_ Her short nails grow into claws and fangs begin to protrude from her mouth, the deep growl continues. The only thought which occupies Serina's mind, _Blood, Carnage, Death! _At this point in time most of the boys are pretty frightened but the few stupid ones argue, "She's only one girl, we can take her! Even if she is 'the chosen one'" he says that last part with such malice and his words spark some bravery in some of the other boys but then when they go in to attack Serina lands a blow on all of them with such speed that they fly away on impact. Despite her slipping control she aimed not to kill, she only shed a little blood... just a little...

Some run after they regain their awareness and scream, "Monster! She's trying to kill us!" _I'M NOT A MONSTER! You all started this in the first place!_

She grabs her arm as it twitches, she just wants to feel their blood and flesh being torn and cut by her claws, to see their faces of terror. She desperately wants to murder those who have wronged her. _No! I'm not a... Monster!_ She leans against the wall of the alley focusing on breathing with her eyes shut in concentration,

_Calm down, fight the urge!_

_You know you want to kill them, they deserve it too._

_I will not be what they call me, they can be the monsters, I never did anything to warrant their behavior._

_Oh come on Serina-chan, grow up, the world is a dark place. Give them a reason! A reason to call you monster, a reason to FEAR YOU!_

_No! I know the world is harsh but I won't give up on it yet, not until I've seen it! Not until I've experienced it, and met the people outside this town._

_Pish Posh, you're gonna find out sooner or later that the only place for you in the world is at the top with the way there slick with your enemy's blood. Just let your dark side out, you know you want to._

_Go away!_

_For now, but just wait and see, you need me._

With her urges calmed down Serina feels a sudden pain in her head, and feels liquid trickling down past her brow and cheek. The boys now apparently are throwing rocks, _Great._ Serina runs with the rocks pelting down and cutting up her skin and the boys continue to shout "Don't come back!" and more of the "Freak" "Monster" "Beast" "Demon Girl."

Only when Serina has gone a ways into the forest does she stop running. A rock hit her in the side slashing it. Those boys really didn't hold back. She starts to feel angry again and she notices the change, her bloodlust rises with her anger. Where did this bloodlust come from? Her 'dark side' comes back,

_Why it came from me Serina-chan._

_Why are you here anyways, I never had this problem before._

_Serina! I am offended, did you just refer to me as a problem? I assure you I am the solution! When you've had enough of these people you will turn to me to give you power, the power to kill your enemies. I will show you a world red with blood!_

_Can you just leave already? I was here first, therefore I get seniority over you, so I say "Shut the hell up!"_

_..._

Serina shakes her head once deducing that she must be losing her mind. _Simple as that. _Her vision blurs and she further deduces that her wounds are becoming infected and she should probably head to her cave otherwise she'll die.

The trek is long and hard and she stumbles and has to lean on the trees for support. _I've lost too much blood._ She feels hot. She eventually stumbles into the clearing with her little makeshift camp-fireplace at her head from where she fell. She drags herself around to the cave and crawls inside with difficulty and she starts making a paste to smear on her cuts. When finished she falls into unconsciousness.

Over the course of two days she fades in and out, never seeming to have a strong foothold in reality before going back to the realm of dreams. She dreams of a terrifying white dragon destroying and setting fire to the town. Another time she dreams of killing all the people in the town from the old to the young and enjoying the blood dripping from her fingertips, and then to she licks it and it tastes so good, she howls with pleasure. Upon awakening she tries to shake the thoughts out of her head but she's horrified that that could be her future.

On the second day she finally gains her foothold. The infection hasn't passed and she understands, _I need stronger medicine. _Thus she must venture into town and in such a weak state. She knows a way to the pharmacy that's usually unused but she really doesn't want risk going into town. _It must be done or I'll die. _With that thought she starts the rough journey into town leaning on trunks and stumbling when there are none.

She sticks to the shadows of the trees when she comes in the vicinity of the town, Serina finds an alleyway that she can sneak through that passes near the pharmacy. A footstep sounds at one of the openings to the clearing at the center of the town. She freezes but the footsteps keep going without faltering and when she looks to see a mother of one of the boys walking by, she doesn't seem happy. Serina frowns outwardly, guessing why she might be unhappy or angry.

She finally reaches the backdoor to the pharmacy and she realizes the lady who runs the place may not even care to give her some meds. Serina had only heard of the lady and she never met her, she heard the lady was old and cold but she never had the chance of finding out for herself. It came as a surprise when the white haired old lady bursts through the door her dark blue eyes fixing immediately on Serina's small form leaning against the wall opposite her. Her wrinkled face is set in a stern frown and after what feels like years to Serina the old lady speaks, "Well, you just gonna stay there staring all day or you gonna come in and get treated?" With that she moves back inside expecting Serina to follow.

Bewildered, Serina hesitates a moment before struggling inside only to come across a small apartment-like room which she assumes lays behind the actual pharmacy store. The old lady motions for her to follow through one of the doors so Serina follows behind and they come to a small white room with a silver examination table with a sink and counters and cupboards with a door leading to the pharmacy outside. Serina climbs up onto the examination table with some difficulty as her vision starts to swim from exhaustion.

The old lady gets to work cleaning her wounds and bandaging her up and giving her a shot of antibiotics. Afterwards she goes to sit back on the chair beside the door they entered from, she slouches and fixes her gaze on Serina who remains indifferent. The lady speaks up, "Not going to ask my name? Tch, how rude the kids are these days."

Serina responds quickly, "It is polite to wait to be addressed by an elder before speaking or asking questions. So may I ask what is your name? Mine is Serina."

The old lady cracks a smile at her words, "Oh got some sass in yeh then. My name is Agnes and you didn't have to give me your name, I, like everyone else in this town, know of you." Serina simply shrugs while saying, "It's still polite."

Agnes nods in agreement, "Damn kids these days, look at what those little fuckers did to you and their damn parents are no good either. I was surprised ya know, to hear that Masahiro-baka kicked you out. How old are you exactly anyways?"

"I'm five."

"Tch, only five years old and you're already out facing the world alone."

"..."

Agnes waits with her eyes having that far off look, Serina waits patiently to be dismissed, Agnes then begins, "Serina, how about you come here every once in a while to give me some help with the pharmacy, I'm getting old and I need some company. It's your choice and feel free to decline." _She has no reason to trust me but the girl needs a friend and so do I. These youngsters think she's the devil sent to kill them off. She'll probably refuse after all the harsh treatment she's been given. _Agnes' eyes widen, however, when Serina says, "Okay, I accept." Agnes grins wide showing pearly whites, "Good," _still trusting, eh?_

* * *

><p>~Back with Goldstrike~<p>

Finally after months and months Goldstrike is finally back in the New World and smiles heartily when his lookout spots a giant ship in the distance, a great white whale ship. Upon closer inspection he sees the familiar black pirate flag, the mark of the Whitebeard pirates.

His crew is welcomed with open arms by the haughty Whitebeard pirates with Oyaji in his great chair, his face one of contentment. Goldstrike and his own crewmembers smile happily and Oyaji booms, "Men! Let us welcome our family back!" "

"Yeahh!" all the men cheer. Marco with his pineapple-headedness comes up to Goldstrike with big grin, "Welcome back, I'm sure you have some stories to tell yoi?"

Goldstrike nods, "First let's feast!" At this the party begins and they all drink and joke around with each other and eat. The party goes on for hours and hours. Whitebeard's booming "Burarara" laugh can be heard occasionally and finally after Goldstrike has told most of what he and his crew explored he comes to the last story.

Goldstrike mentions, "Right before you guys called we were docked at Baterilla in the South Blue. There happened to be a small town in the forest a ways so we got to hang out in the bar. It was strange though, this town, all the people we saw roaming the streets had black hair and there was a little girl who had brown. She seemed to be an outcast, poor little gal."

The explanation of the town and it's people bring a frown to Whitebeard's younger face, his own blonde locks trailing onto his neck. He asks, "All black hair you say? With one brown haired girl?" Goldstrike nods.

Marco asks, "Does that ring a bell yoi?" Whitebeard merely responds, "Ah, it does. A legend Roger once told me about. I'm sure it means nothing..." The surrounding people shrug it off but Whitebeard asks one last question on the matter, "What was the girl's name?"

Goldstrike smiles, "She had a real pretty one, her name was Serina." Then the matter is settled and the two crews continue to chat idly and heartily. Only Whitebeard thinks on the matter some more, _chosen one, huh? Next time I see Roger I'll have to tell him about her._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>So I hope you enjoyed, I write 2,000 more words this week for you guys. You know what to do Review, Favorite, Follow please! Until next time ;)


	4. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **I'm so sorry! I'm so late! My computer is stupid and I could not figure out one of the scenes layout for the longest time and then I'm so busy but now my words are flowing freely and I'm actually using a different laptop right now because mine is really slow and do you know how hard it is to type when your computer can't keep up with your mad typing skills and it's so retarded that it keeps forgetting and adding in extra letters. My goodness! Then I also had to do research because I'm so official like that... Anyways everything's good now.. hopefully.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is already owned by others.

Also if you want to know what characters are included in this chapter that you should know: **Bellemere, Nami, Nojiko.**

**Warning:** Nothing too bad just cursing, blood, death, etc. In later chapters there will be some heavy bad stuff so watch out.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Serina quite enjoyed spending time with Agnes, the old lady never let a dull moment go by. Serina would be organizing the stock of drugs while Agnes blabbers on and on about the world outside. Serina had yet to go into town, only adults were allowed to go and usually they only took two of the newbies. By Uchiha standards a child reached adulthood at fourteen but they weren't fully grown until say twenty depending on lineage.

Agnes would talk about, "I had an idiot brother once..." or "I once got in a fight with your grandfather over your weakling of a mother, he tried to defend her sorry ass! Then I told him and her off, told her, 'Why don't you fight for yourself?' and told him, 'Back off! I'm talking to your daughter not you! Not my fault your daughter's a silent little..." Serina absolutely adored her stories, or just stories in general of her lineage and the tournaments held in town every year and how Agnes had won most of them.

Agnes would cook for Serina and they would talk and after the fourth visit Serina was ready to respond to Agnes and give some stories of her own and she told her about the reason she was kicked out. Serina started, "Well I met these pirates after giving a message to Haruki for otousan and they told me all kinds of things about the world outside the town. They told me about Whitebeard and a very famous pirate named Gol D. Roger. He's a D like me! The captain of the crew told me about the Marines and their hero Monkey D. Garp and all these other things about the world outside. They told me about Sea Kings, that are ginormous and can grow larger than a giant ship. There's also this phenomena named Devil Fruit. I think I ate one..."

Agnes eyes narrow at Serina's mentioning of her eating a devil fruit, "What do you mean you ate one?"

Serina shrugs, "I found a weird fruit in the forest on the way home from a hunt and swallowed it whole...'

Agnes asks, "What fruit was it? Do you know? What powers do you have?"

Again Serina shrugs frowning, "I have claws and fangs and a craving for blood. I'm not sure what else, the boys in town saw me change but I could never do that before until I ate that weird fruit."

Agnes nods in understanding, "I see." Then she seems to decide something, "Where are you with your studies Serina? Did you finish learning the basics?" Serina nods then Agnes' eyes fade as she ponders something more.

Serina shifts her weight as she had been standing at the counter getting syringes filled with Agnes at her seat at the door. The silence continues for a few more minutes before Agnes rises and beckons Serina follow her.

They reenter Agnes' little back room/home and she leads her to a square wood flap that leads to what Serina assumes is her basement. The whole floor is wood with a kitchen next to the door that goes into the checkup room. There's a small living room and two doors on the left upon entering the room from the backdoor which Serina always enters from. Agnes throws open the little wood flap door thing... They start their descent to the basement and of course Serina never makes any noise when walking but it doesn't bother Agnes. Finally they reach the bottom floor and the basement is huge but Agnes leads them straight and turns on a light. Serina's eyes widen at two twin katana, one full black and one full white, yin and yang.

The black blade of yin really stands out to Serina, she admires the way it still glows despite being completely dark. Yang seems to glow as well, as if it's catching the light. The hilt of yin is white while the hilt of yang is black. Serina is so enraptured by these katana that she almost jumps when Agnes places a hand on her shoulder. Agnes' voice fills her head as she asks, "Would you like me to teach you how to wield these beautiful blades, my pride and joy?" Serina nods simply, at a loss for words. Agnes smiles a small lip smile and she says, "I've got a few more good years in me before I'm ready to give these up though. We'll start with Bokken first of course."(A/N: Bokken are the bamboo pole type sword thingys that they use to train swordsmen)

And so Serina's training began, Agnes too was amazed by the skill and speed in which Serina learned. First Agnes trained with her using ittoryuu but after she saw how advanced Serina was with defense and attack technique, she easily moved up to training with nitoryuu. Agnes first just asked her to do simple exercises before they started to spar. Serina's face lit up instantly at the fun sparring rounds they went through and how competitive they got. Serina would be pushed to the brink with sweat pouring down her face and Agnes would light up as she was winning until Serina would pull a fast one pushing Agnes back with swipe after swipe and all Agnes could do was deflect and back up. Then she would step out of bounds and Serina, smiling wide, won.

Agnes would bonk her on the head with the Bokken and Serina would be rubbing the bump on her head with a look of indignation, "Hey, what was that for?"

Agnes the fire burning behind her would raise a fist saying, "Stop making this a competition!" Serina would raise an eyebrow, _yeah I made this a competition. _

Agnes came to love Serina and would hate it every time Serina left to go back to the forest. They would be apart for at most five days before Serina could make it down again. Agnes couldn't blame her though, she had to hunt and tend the garden she told her about. Agnes still worried and she saw sometimes whenever Serina felt pushed into a corner or had to think about what happened with her family, Agnes would notice her usually brown eyes would flash a wolfish yellow and she thought she could see some fangs start to protrude. She always figured, _Serina wouldn't be able to notice if her eyes change color._

* * *

><p>A storm started to brew when Serina headed down to Agnes' place taking the usual route behind all the buildings. She knocked twice on the door and heard a muffled, "Enter." Pushing the door open Serina saw Agnes on her couch with an old medical book in her lap. She looked quite comfy, Serina smiled faintly at the sight, she was happy for the moment and that not everyone hated her, it gave her hope. Agnes bookmarks her page before looking up at Serina with a wrinkled lip smile, "So what would you like to do today kid?"<p>

Serina smiles in return, "Would you like me to organize stock for the pharmacy and all that and then maybe after can we train some more?"

Agnes nods in agreement, "Well go ahead in, you already know where all that shit is."

The work Serina does for Agnes isn't hard or very time consuming. She doesn't mind though, the only time she minds is when she has to go into the actual store because there's no telling when a customer might enter to find the hated 'chosen one' at work. Serina places the bottles and boxes on their correct shelves in the front store and takes inventory so that Agnes can give the medicine names to Masahiro so he knows which to look for in town.

Good thing about Serina's nonexistent footstep is that it makes it easier for her to silently slip behind the counter in the back and sneak into the checkup room so as to escape the eyes of the townspeople. She had a feeling if people knew she was working and spending time with Agnes the it would ruin business for the pharmacy or they might put someone else in charge of the it.

The way the town works is the people who own the shops provide the merchandise for everyone and the people outside that work force provide the food and water. There are families who run the mills and farms and those that provide electricity, only a little though. The Uchiha make up a kind of utopia where everyone provides for the other, there isn't really any issue of currency but for the items the Uchiha must get from the outside world some merchandise and food is set aside to sell for beli.

On this stormy day, Serina didn't have time to disappear. She only heard a gasp after the thunder finished sounding, which is what masked the person's entry in the first place. Her face became impassive once more at the sight of a mother of one of the boys. The mother took a moment to decide if she really was seeing Serina and after Serina saw the fire light in her eyes and a vein started to throb on her forehead showing just how enraged she was.

The mother, whom is a very short but slim lady wearing some jeans and a blue sweater which contrast her orange eyes, "Why are you here, filth?" She all but snarls the question and something within Serina begins to awaken.

Serina all but rolls her eyes at the question, although the lady couldn't notice because Serina is just that good, then she says, "I help out Agnes from time to time."

Orange-eyes sneers, "No one needs your help! I bet you're lying and stealing. You take and take from your own people, you little thief, taking and never giving back. You threaten our existence, I'd love to see what Agnes does to you once she finds out you've been stealing from her."

"Whose been stealing from me?" Agnes enters from the door at the back, she wears a look of intrigue at this woman's words.

"Oh Agnes look the little chosen brat has been stealing your meds, she claims she works for you," orange-eyes glares heatedly at Serina, who ignores her plainly with a look of indifference.

"Does she now, well actually Serina doesn't work for me," the lady smirks but it fades after, "she just helps out a bit around the house and shop, but she's not exactly employed." An evil glint shines in Agnes' eyes at the mother's frown.

Serina decides she has nothing to lose, "I think you owe me an apology. Assuming something is fact doesn't make it one."

At this the mother's anger flares up and she starts taking steps toward Serina, "You still are no benefit to the town, scaring my son with your demonic presence, the best choice Masahiro-chief ever made was kicking you out, now look at you still leeching off the town, off poor Agnes. She's probably only doing charity."

The lady's words cut deep into Serina's soul and her anger flares up as well, Agnes steps in when She notices the change in Serina's posture and once she has Serina right in front of her does she notice the yellow eyes staring at Lyra from the shadow of her forehead and the claws extended with fangs included. Agnes places a hand on Serina's shoulder unaware of the argument going on in her head.

* * *

><p>(Serina's PoV)<p>

I can feel the anger emanating from the woman and she only gets closer but I have anger of my own to burn. After her little speech is finished I know that I desperately want to kill her. Suddenly the light in the room seems brighter, when before I could barely make out the darkest corners of the room but now I can see clearly. I can hear the three heartbeats in the room but my focus is on the one coming towards me.

_Let's Kill Her!_

_Oh, you again..._

_Come on just kill her, you know you want to._

_But... I don't want to be a monster._

_Just let me out and I'll be the monster for you, oh come on, I'm bored I want to see the blood running from her throat and hear her gasp for breath after I'm done tearing her to pieces and see the look on her face when I chomp on her throat with my fangs._

_That... sounds... really good._

_Let's do this then!_

A simple touch pulls me from my dark thoughts and I turn to look up at Agnes whose face is solemn, one look in those deep blue eyes and I know everything she's thinking. I stand down.

* * *

><p>(No PoV)<p>

Agnes notices the glow disappear from Serina's eyes, _good, she's calm, and now..._ Agnes turns to Lyra and she reprimands her, "How dare you think to speak such words to a child. Serina is a very pleasant girl and she'll grow into a fine Uchiha woman. She is no leech, if anything I am leeching off her, she gives and she never takes. A good person in the making and nobody can take credit for her. Now you shut your mouth child! Don't go around telling everyone how weak your son is by picking a fight and then needing his mommy to come and finish it for him. Get out now! Your face makes me want to hit something."

Lyra's jaw is on the floor at Agnes' words and it takes everything Serina has to suppress a giggle. Agnes gets into her fighting stance with one fist pulled back, the air shifts around her at the concentration she holds, just storing all her power in one punch. Lyra gets the message and scurries out. Once the door slams shut Serina looks to Agnes whose hands have already fallen. _She really was going to punch her! _Serina smiles wide and Agnes too. They both crack up, "Did you see her face!?" "Hell yeah!" "Ah that was priceless!" "Kodak moment!" "Pure gold!"

The boom of thunder fills their ears and it starts pouring outside. Serina wipes away a small tear from laughing so hard and notes, _I should probably head back. _She turns to Agnes, "Ne, I should get back otherwise the storm could cause some complications." Agnes nods in agreement, "Yeah alright."

Serina goes to walk out while saying, "I finished the inventory already, and everything. Next time can we just train?"

"Sure."

Serina turns around and flashes Agnes a smile, "Thanks Agnes-san." Then she turns back and walks between the rooms before getting into the alleyway. Agnes smirks at her understanding completely well what Serina was talking about. Her dulled motherly instincts kick in a little too late and she realizes she just let Serina walk out into a powerful hurricane. _Aw shit, I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

><p>Serina trudges through the cold and rain and wind but she doesn't give too much thought about it. Just one thought, <em>Get to shelter. <em>She takes the usual route by the cove and water splashes across her shins spraying her with the dirt from the forest floor. The water runs down the incline towards Serina but she continues on and finally has the cove to her side. Extreme care is necessary when taking this route even if there isn't a hurricane and a raging sea below hitting the cliff face with such power the very vibration shakes Serina's own soul.

Only drenched brush is on Serina's left side, the reason she has to take this little path is because some idiot decided it would be a good idea for bushes and other plant life with thorns to cover most of the forest as a barrier to people traveling by land. No one ever considered that the barrier also keeps the Uchiha in, but back then their fear was of the outside world, still is. The plants were left to just grow and multiply and spread into a massive thorny barrier.

Serina inches slowly along the ledge above the storming sea and finally she reaches the one tree with branches that reach out across the open air where the sun usually rises. She thinks she's safe until the earth at her feet begins to crumble at her, although small, weight and the loose earth takes her with and she slips falling into the torrential ocean.

Her impact on the rough seas from such a high fall is, to say the least, painful. She was always a great swimmer but her strength drains as soon as she's immersed fully in the sea water. Her arms still flail trying to fight the sea's pull but she tires out soon. The strong current doing what it will to her. It pulls her out of the cove and makes her submerged completely and she strains to hold her breath. Then it pushes her back in at high speeds only to slam her into the cliff face, the jagged rocks leave numerous cuts and gashes on her body.

The water guides her up as it pulls out once more and she gets one breathe of air before being taken under. The process continues for who knows how long. Serina is completely at the mercy of the sea but a small voice resounds in her head which starts up another argument, _you deserve this._

_I didn't do anything to deserve this._

_Oh yeah,_ the hushed voice whispers, _no body can help, not even me now. It's all your fault too. _

_How is it my fault? _

_If you didn't have to go into town to see someone who obviously doesn't particularly want you around then we would never have been in this predicament._

_Agnes is a friend, she wants me around..._

_No, if she wanted you around or even wanted you as a friend she wouldn't have let such a good friend out into a bad storm to go be alone in a cold and damp cave._

_She just forgot!_

_Keep telling yourself that, it won't help our current situation._

_Hey! You brought it up in the first place! Why are you even here? Who are you anyways? I hope you're not like another personality in me, that's just too creepy to think about..._

_I'm not fucking a personality of yours, I'm the spirit of the wolf you dimwit. That damn fruit you ate, yeah well part of the package is me!_

_Don't fucking call me names, teme. How am I supposed to know what kind of devil fruit that was, because I'm pretty sure it's a devil fruit now... _

_You get mwah! I initially do come from you though, I am what you will become if you just accept me as a part of you, imagine it... Together we can tear this world to shreds if we wanted HaHAHA!_The voice continues to cackle maniacally for a few more minutes... _Ah shit, I'm tired. Damn sea!_

_... What kind of power would I have if me and you joined?_

_Somebody's starting to sound interested... I can't tell you fully because I barely know myself, the fun thing about devil fruits is you find your power through trial and error. I would assume with the whole wolf behavior you would have some wolf powers?_

_No Der. Fine let's me and you join but I'm in charge! Give me your power, I have an idea._

_Alright sure, whatever._

Serina comes to terms with her animalistic side, the waves pull her beaten and torn body back out and push her back, using the momentum she raises her arms with palms out and her claws extended. The ocean's force wedges her into the wall and her claws clamp down onto the cliffside both on her hands and her feet, her eyesight in the dark is instantly brighter but she feels weak from the sea's effect but she holds out and the waves try to suck her back with them but she has a firm grip.

Finally she can breathe as the waves have pulled out and she regains some of her strength and climbs up out of the sea's reach, the rain no longer beats her down. Serina pants and when she reaches an outcrop of rocks she collapses with her blood staining the rock deep red. Her claws recede and her vision clouds until she finally blacks out.

Her dreams consist of pure nothingness, she realizes fully that she's on her own despite her acquaintance, Agnes.

When she wakes up she sees that her blood is being washed away slowly by some light rain. She's still to tired to get up though and tend to her wounds. She doesn't really care she just wants sleep...

Next time she wakes up she arises to find her cuts have actually stopped bleeding, she does feel very lightheaded though. She gets up on shaky legs and climbs up the rest of the way and starts limping to her cave where she applies some bandages and medicines. Then she rests some more.

* * *

><p>Two weeks pass with Agnes growing more and more worried, she hasn't heard or seen anything of Serina. Agnes continues pacing while dealing with her office, she has to think clearly. <em>I hope she wasn't just pretending she was fine after what Lyra-baka said. Then there was that horrendous hurricane. Usually she comes at most thrice a week... Maybe I should search her out in the forest.<em>

A clear knock resounds at Agnes' back door she turns with a scowl wondering who it could be, Serina always knocks twice. Agnes throws open the door with a snarl but her features soften when she sees Serina standing in her doorway. Serina stands tall in her black shorts and white tank top showing off a new scar on her right shoulder.

The light in Serina's eyes has dimmed and features more hardened, Agnes own features harden to match hers before she begins, "Where have you been?"

A yellowish tint flashes through Serina's iris that Agnes just barely catches, "I was caught up in something. After that storm I had a lot to take care of." Agnes stands back and gestures for Serina to enter.

Once inside they fall back into their usual routine the only difference is that there is a rift between them. Agnes wonders, _where the hell did she get that scar. _Serina now has multiple white scars, the little wounds healed alright but the big wounds left their mark, literally. Long and jagged scars run down Serina's sides and down her stomach, on her back she has multiple scars she received when slamming into the cliff side with her back. Her right shoulder scar was the largest of any of the cuts on her appendages. Of course she still has smaller scars from where the boys hit her with the rocks as well.

She grew fond of her scars. They proved that all those events really took place and reminded her about the people in this world and how she could never depend on anyone.

Agnes took note of Serina's different demeanor and even during their next training session she felt slightly more overpowered by Serina, like she had had a huge power-up. She thought it strange and she didn't even see Serina's irises change color at all.

After training one day and beating Agnes, again, with the Bokken Serina glanced at the katana Yin and Yang and continued to stare at them for a moment before officially deciding, _I think I'm ready. _Agnes saw where Serina was looking and nodded once to herself, Serina is indeed ready.

* * *

><p>Not too many days later Serina returns and Agnes begins instructing her with the two precious katana. Agnes frowns at Serina's easy skill in learning to wield the two deadly weapons. <em>She will probably surpass me in no time.<em> They train long into the night when Serina gains an odd feeling. Something is amiss in the town.

Twenty pairs of feet walk through the quiet town and Serina can sense an incoming threat. Agnes raises a brow in confusion at Serina's expression and why she has suddenly frozen. Then To her amazement Serina's irises glow yellow in the dimly lit basement. _She's using her devil fruit power!?_ Serina's piercing gaze locks onto Agnes and a silent understanding is met, they both head up and go through the pharmacy and out into the town center.

They see ten men all wearing the sailor uniforms and most wear a cap with the word "Marine" on top. Immediately Serina's eyes narrow and Agnes follows her lead, Agnes' own eyes hone in on the navy official in charge, on mere instinct she knows this small group is sent only to scout, not meant to be seen, which is why they come in the dead of night and tread lightly.

The marines spot the girl and aged woman watching from the pharmacy's front. It doesn't strike them odd that the younger has brown hair because their superiors did not inform them of why they had to scout out the town in the first place.

Serina alighted down the steps with quiet ease her hands raised up and balled into fists. Agnes took yin and yang from her before they passed the pharmacy door. Serina senses Agnes get into battle stance as well. Now Serina knows why she can see so well at night, her glowing yellow wolf eyes give her perfect prey-stalking sight at night. The Marines take notice of their battle stances but they know not how to react, to them Serina and Agnes were mere civilians, oh how wrong they are.

As if in sync Serina runs up to the nearest Marine delivering a decisive punch to the gut with enough force to make him crumple with blood trickling down his chin. From the Marine's perspective one minute Serina was a few feet away the next she had her fist in their comrade's stomach.

So the fight begins, Serina easily holds her own with a few close calls but her agility and flexibility aide in her maneuvering away from finishing cuts or blows, the officers don't use their guns because if they did they would have a whole town of skilled fighters against them, but they don't know that.

In the moment all Serina knows is action; fight, punch, dodge, jab, slice, jump, kick. So she doesn't realize until too late that Agnes has lost a lot of her agility over the years and isn't suited for real combat anymore. This leads to Agnes' getting multiple cuts and right before Serina can step in to help her only friend Agnes is stabbed right near her heart and she slowly crumples to the ground with grace. Something snaps in Serina and she finishes all her enemies with ease.

It looks a little something like this: Serina already reached Agnes' side as she goes down to her knees and falls on her back and with shadows covering Serina's eyes she steps forward six enemies left. The closest marine tries to stab her too but she sidesteps and with claws extended stabs the man but the force in her lunge is so powerful hes sent back with his blood trailing after him and he flies into two of the other marines losing his blood. The three other marines decide to attack together and come at Serina from three sides; left, right, and back. She easily jumps and gracefully kicks both side men in their faces while doing perfect splits in the air. She angles away from the third man's jab with his sword and lands swiftly on the ground to knee him in his abdomen. When she retracts her knee the last two man are running towards her with a battle cry. She smirks before picking up two of the marines' blades and with a spinning motion fucks these men up. She appears behind them with both blades raised and to the side. Both men momentarily wonder what happened before cuts and gashes spill blood and they fall to the ground dead.

With the fight over she forces her gaze on the barely alive Agnes, her dearest friend. Upon Serina's arrival at her side Agnes smiles despite the blood below her bottom lip coating her skin deep red. Her white teeth contrasts to the dark color and Serina kneels by her, grasping her hand. Agnes asks, "They all taken care of?" Serina can only nod because otherwise her voice will fail her. Agnes continues smiling and her face wrinkles at the expression, "Ne, Serina-chan, it seems I won't be around anymore to train you... I'm... so sorry," Agnes' eyes start to fill with tears despite her smile, "So sorry that I couldn't protect you. You will have to fight and fight and in the end I could do nothing to ease your burden. But... please... don't give up on the world just yet... Good things will come."

Serina only watches with an impassive face as her friend starts to slip away and Agnes eyes betray her by filling with tears because she can't see Serina's expression but if she did she would feel touched. Touched that the light has yet to fade from Serina's eyes and it's only when Agnes dies choking on her own blood that the light goes out completely to be left with a blank stare.

Serina lets go of her friend's hand and places it on her chest before gripping yin and yang and she turns to the fallen Marines. She immediately decides...

* * *

><p>She leaves a note to the townspeople trapped to the ground in the middle of her carnage that reads:<p>

_Give Agnes a proper burial for me._

_I'll take care of the rest._

_-Uchiha D. Serina_

* * *

><p>True to her word Serina does take care of the rest she materializes on the ledge of the ship that the Marines docked at the shore. She notes the Captain when he steps forward after people realize there's a girl with two katana on her back with a small pack as well crouched on the railing of their ship. The Captain begins, "What are you doing all by yourself, little girl?"<p>

Said girl smirks,"I took care of your little scouting team, next time you should send at least a hundred, they were easy pickings."

At her words the Marines reach for their weapons but the Captain only smiles, "I don't believe a little girl can kill ten men."

Serina nods, "I bet they thought that too... Before I killed them."

The Captain starts to frown, "Listen kid why are you even telling us all this. Most people would've run away instead of running to people who can arrest them."

Serina smiles an empty smile, "Listen bub, let's just cut to the chase then, I want you to get on the den den mushi with you superiors who sent you on this mission and it's probably going to take a while because you guys don't really strike me as all that important. So you're going to do that and carry my message on, 'Do not keep an Uchiha waiting,' you got that, it should be enough, just make sure it gets up there or somebody's going to get fired! We should start heading to HQ right now anyways."

All their jaws have dropped to the floor, Serina smirks. The Captain starts to speak, "Who the-"

Serina cuts him off, "Wait and see, just do as I say."

The burly man throws her a frown before she motions for him to get to it. The Marines continue to raise their weapons although now they are somewhat lower. Serina's guard never drops even though she is perceived as being nonchalant, a constant smirk graces her face.

* * *

><p>The men and young girl set sail with Serina favoring the railing and walking it, she sits at the front with her legs draped over the side while the sun rises, she doesn't show how tired she is from lack of sleep or how nervous, her face continues to be impassive and the men of the ship keeping throwing her furtive glances. They think she doesn't notice them staring but she only ignores and continues watching the waves the Navy ship creates in its wake and watching the sun leave the horizon to her left, <em>so we're heading north?<em>

She notices the man, she previously thought captain who now she knows as a Chief Petty Officer named Koichi, coming up to her at the front of the ship . He has brown hair hidden by his cap and also black eyes, dull eyes. Serina only frowns at his dull eyes, eyes like her brown ones, where in her village everyone would have a different shade or shape. When she turns to him after he comes up she smiles dryly at his look of puzzlement. He hands her a den den mushi which she takes and a voice asks, "Who am I speaking with."

Serina responds emptily, "Who do you think, you did get my message right? I'm an Uchiha, the one who killed the ten Marines who invaded my town on Baterilla. What more information do you want?"

The den den mushi frowns before, "What color is your hair?"

Serina smirks knowing her facial expression would be conveyed to the person on the other line, "Brown."

There is silence before the den den mushi says, "Why are you getting in touch with us?"

"I have a proposition for your Gorosei that I think they will find most enticing but I will only discuss it with them."

The den den mushi motions like a nod before speaking out, "Chief Petty Officer Koichi bring this young lady to HQ and make sure you treat her as a guest." Koichi salutes with a "Hai!" Then the line is cut and Serina's smirk drops into a straight line of deep thought before Koichi pulls her from her thoughts and motions for her to follow, "I'll show you to your room then Miss...?" Serina smirks, "Just call me Pet for now."

* * *

><p>The trip surprisingly doesn't take too long with the ship being able to pass over the calm belt. Serina spends most of her time either in her room or out on the deck watching the sea and sky and seeing various new animals, she doesn't show her surprise when giant Sea Kings erupt from the water from time to time, but inside her heart beats fast in excitement.<p>

She doesn't speak to anyone on the boat and they know not to initiate a conversation with her either. She always carries her katana with her, constantly strapped to her back.

When they finally do have the massive HQ in their sights Serina's eyes narrow in trepidation and suspicion. She walks with confidence, however, when she is lead through the halls and buildings and climbs staircases to the top where the Gorosei reside. She enters and finds a bunch of scarred men with wrinkles just beginning to form on their faces and white to grey hair. They are just past their prime Serina notes and she knows if she were to engage in a fight, she would not win but her resolve burns through and her face only depicts stoicism.

One of them, a bald man holding a long katana speaks first, "Why are you here little Uchiha, why should we not just kill you now?"

Serina responds with her voice unwavering, "Truth be told, I only come to ask you to let me serve you in place of leaving my people in the shadows and away from your harm. I think I can be a valuable asset doing your dirty work, the past is in the past, the Uchiha only want to live peacefully."

Next a man with greying blonde hair speaks, "An asset? Those katana on your back prove your words wrong, you are not living peacefully with weapons in the town."

"We keep the weapons because we still are not safe from the marines, if the needs arises my people will protect themselves. I ask that in exchange for my service you let them live in the little town, I'm not saying they will spread the word of our people or the Void Century if you let them live as we have been, but if you do not accept my offer then they will spread the word and I doubt you want that." The threat in her voice is plain and clear.

The men continue their serious faces while Serina stands tall never faltering from their stares. Finally one with an odd handlebar mustache asks, "How old are you? Did they send you?"

"Six and no they did not send me."

The men nod in understanding before one with a scar going down his face says, "Very well, we will discuss this matter in private, you will be escorted to your room."

Serina bows before leaving with a woman that has black hair whom escorts her to her room. She's alone, _Finally! _The tension of the room slides off her and she relaxes sitting on a chair and wondering when she'll get an answer.

Not more than five hours later does a knock at her door releases her from the silence and she voices an "Enter." The same woman from before enters with a uniform and tells her that tomorrow one of the HQ Captains will be by to show her around and later gauge where she stands on rank. Serina nods once in understanding before the woman leaves.

* * *

><p>Serina does get an overview of the HQ layout and meets some people, before the Captain finally tests her combat ability and finds her able to take on high ranking officials. It's during this little fight that he finds out she has a devil fruit ability that she does not know the name of. With this information in hand the Gorosei start sending her on missions, mostly intelligence, sometimes she must take out pirates, other times she has to scope out corruptness in the system of the Navy. She always performs the job perfectly and she can not speak a word about it to anyone which she has no problems with.<p>

They rarely send her in battle but every once in a while she does enter the battle field. The first time she experiences battle firsthand she is ranked as a Commander and she is age ten. The men under her command, to say the least, question her authority. She proves to them, however, that she is a force to be reckoned with in combat.

She saves many of her men's lives spinning with yin and yang glinting as one. She slices and dices her enemy and materializing in one place then another so that she's only a series of images until she stops and feints once before standing tall with her yellow eyes piercing and all the men she cut momentarily stop before the blood starts gushing from their wounds and she smirks.

The men she saved only gape in awe at her speed and agility. On the return trip while Serina cleans her beloved katana, some men enter her bubble before one clears his throat, "Commander Pet we just wanted to say..." All at once they start praising her abilities and how they are so happy to have her as their commander.

_They all call me Pet._

_Ironic Isn't it?_

_Yeah but I chose it. Not like I could use my name anyways, the Gorosei don't want people to know who I am exactly so an alias is necessary. I kind of like being called Pet anyways._

_Makes you feel all fluffy and cuddly, well you're not, you're a devious and deadly wolf. Not some house pet._

Serina gives a shrug and a smile as her subordinates go on about her speed. She's praised highly that night at dinner but she doesn't feel happy, just a calm acceptance. She pities the pirates she has to exterminate and always wonders if she would be doing the same if she were a pirate herself. Would she feel the need to take out the lesser pirates or just let them be. A difficult question for her to ask yet she can only wonder what her life would be like if she could've followed her dream to be a pirate roaming the seas, to be free from the shackles of public servitude. Well more like Noble Servitude considering she really doesn't work for the common good. The rich will always have a say in how things are done but she's just glad she only has to take orders from the Gorosei.

After her little victory on the battlefield and her preserving the many enlisted men of the marines, the Gorosei start to trust her with the deeper stuff. She never gave them a reason to distrust her, but it was only when she could have let her men perish with her the only survivor that they decided she truly had earned their trust. They promoted her to a Captain rank and she was given her own ship to command with her own subordinates and they still sent her to capture/eliminate threats such as pirates and on some cases she even had to fight revolutionaries.

From Pet's perspective, however, she had a strong distaste for hunting Revolutionaries because... well... She agrees with their cause, she knows, better than anyone, why the World Government should be taken down. She knows the full history and she hates bowing down to these mutts (A/N: Keep in mind that she's a wolf... pretty much... so putting her on the scale of whose better, the wolf out ranks the dog any day and she even refers to them as mutts... That is all, continue.)

Only some people actually hit it off with her. When she turned sixteen she actually had a friend named Bellemere. Now Bellemere had a very strong personality and loud laugh with an interesting pink hair-do that suited her very well. She was enlisted under Pet before disappearing with only Pet being able to track her, after all Pet was the one who sent her people to their deaths.

Pet knew not that her men couldn't handle the mission otherwise she would have come herself but she assumed their were some unforeseen circumstances so she wanted to know what she could've done. Upon arriving at the decimated town and eyeing the carnage, she and her men get to work dealing with giving her men proper burials. When she notices Bellemere is among the missing she frowns in thought. "Captain, something wrong?"

She responds in a definitive tone, "No." Pet searches the surrounding area and catches Bellemere's cigarette and orange smell. Her nose wrinkles at the smell, she absolutely despises the cigarette smoke but she puts up with it for her friend. Bellemere was her second in command based on rank but she also was a close friend and told her about her hometown and island in the East Blue.

She follows the scent to the water and notices it mingles with two others. Her brow furrows in puzzlement. Her men take care of business before setting sail once more and Serina personally heads to Cocoyashi Village to speak with those who knew her.

Pet enters the town solo and picks up Bellemere's fresh scent which is odd considering the storm would have washed away any and all traces of her. Pet follows the trail with her Captain's coat blowing behind her like a cape. It drapes over her shoulders and it stops when she nears a doctor's house. She enters and to her amazement encounters Bellemere in many bandages smiling and hugging two young girls one with orange-ish hair and the other with a brilliant blue. Pet smiles unconsciously at the sight before Bellemere catches sight of her. "Captain Pet! What are you doing here."

Pet strides in, "I was coming to speak to the villagers about you. I knew you weren't dead and I wanted to make sure you were alright."

Bellemere smiles wide, "I'm never better, look I have two beautiful daughters now!"

A light shines in Pet's eyes, "I'm happy for you, I'll take care of everything regarding the adoption and you are officially relieved of duty." Pet pats the children on the heads and smiles wolfishly at the youngest making her giggle. Pet only asks one last question, "What are their names?"

"Nami is this little bundle and this is Nojiko," Bellemere motions to the blue haired young girl. Pet smiles once more before starting to leave.

Before she's out the door she states, "Bellemere, you ever need anything don't hesitate to give me a call," Then she's gone and out into the bright day and she smiles at her friend's luck. She and her men set sail once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>Thanks ya'll for reading, again more characters you know will be included next chapter, I hope to get to Garp and Luffy and them next chapter. Hope you enjoyed. Now Review, Favorite, Follow. Until next time ;)


	5. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **Hey, so I'm posting a bit early just because I was in the zone and really wanted to get to Luffy and Garp which unfortunately I didn't. I was going to make this chapter like extremely long, longer than last chapter which was so far the longest but then I reached a good point to post this chapter so I'm just going to do it this way. Also you guys should pm or write a review letting me know around how long you want the chapters; Prologue~3,000, Chapter 1~3,000, Chapter 2~5,000, Chapter 3~7,000, and Chapter 4 would've been 9,000 but it's only around 8,000. So let me know what you guys prefer and I'll see if I can find a compromise, basically you want shorter chapters or longer chapters or medium chapters? Okay enough of that nonsense:

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing that is already owned by others.

Characters you probably know of or have heard of that will be in this Chapter: **Donquixote Doflamingo, Trafalgar Law, Donquixote Rocinante(Corazon). **Btw it was super lucky that the latest chapter for One Piece gave all the back story to Law. So that's kind of a spoiler I guess?

Then I should probably add this, **Spoiler Alert: **If you haven't read the latest chapter of One Piece this Chapter references some of that information such as... stuff... regarding Law and his backstory with Corazon. Just a warning, just in case.

**Warning: **Loads of blood and some mentionings of gore and torture.

_Enjoy._

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Pet yawned in her quarters seated at her desk. She had just finished the last page of a monster pile of paperwork and boy was she tired! As luck would have it though this eighteen year old Commodore would have to engage in 'battle' with a pirate ship she didn't even know was tailing her warship. With her super hearing and sixth sense she knows something is amiss outside.

With a stretch and another yawn she dons her white Commodore coat with blue jeans under and a white tank top with a black bandanna tied around her neck like a ribbon. She strides out her room and maneuvers through the halls and out to the deck to see a familiar pirate jolly roger, a smiley face with a line through it. Her eyes narrow immediately, _Not him again._

The Donquixote pirates were always getting on Pet's nerves mostly because Doflamingo really wanted Pet to join his crew. Pet would only growl deeply in response, she was ordered to kill Doflamingo but he kept making things extremely difficult. It was only when Doflamingo started negotiating with the higher ups that Pet's order to kill was revoked and she no longer had the luxury of trying to tear Doffy limb from limb. _What a waste._

Pet leans up against the railing of her ship as the Donquixote pirates gather at their railing facing her. Doffy stands upright as the tallest among his crew and Pet merely frowned at him while he smiled deviously at her. From Pet's information this pirate crew rarely changes location when it comes to moving from island to island.

Doffy continues to smile, "Ah Pet-chan, what a pleasant surprise."

"Is it? I hadn't noticed," Pet responds stoically. She earns some chuckles from her subordinates.

Doffy's smile falters a little but it's still there, "We should catch up. Are you going to try to kill me again?"

"I'm highly considering it, and no we shouldn't 'catch up' there's nothing to catch up on. We, as in me and my crew, will now be heading in the opposite direction considering I get the strange urge to throttle people when you're around." Pet still remains impassive which gives her words all the more seriousness.

Doffy continues smiling with his arms crossed, "Oh come on Pet-chan you know you want to."

Pet merely turns away from him and nods to her subordinates to get a move on, her own arms are crossed, "The only reason I'm not trying to kill you now is because my orders have changed, but no one ever said I'd have to talk to you or spend any amount of time in the same vicinity of you. And if you continue to haggle me I will take it as a threat and will deal with it accordingly." Pet stands and moves to go back but can't, she sighs very audibly, _I'm going to tear him limb from limb. _A very deep and low growl erupts from her throat and her eyes begin to glow, it's almost as if a demon is speaking when she says menacingly, "_Let Go Now._"

Surprisingly enough he gets the message and drops his thread, even though Pet has a sure fire method of escaping his entrapments now, although on Doffy's part the polite thing to do would be to drop his devil fruit powers. Pet consents and grabs her board as in a motored glider/surfboard that her brothers made for her when she last saw them. (A/N: Think of Ace's, it's kind of like that only she doesn't have his firepower to make it go.)

* * *

><p>A Year Ago<p>

There she was, seventeen year old Pet minding her own business when bam! Nothing happened. She was bored out of her wits when her 'best pal' Doffy decided to give her a call, "Hello?"

"Pet-chan, Let's talk."

"How the fuck did you get this number! Oh I'm so going to murder you one of these days!"

"Now now, Pet, I just want you to join my crew! I even went so far as to hire a very skilled group of people to take charge of your little home town so that you now have a reason to abandon your silly little marine life."

At the mention of her family and their being in danger, a rock forms in the pit of her stomach. The rock melts at the boiling of her anger which now is as hot as lava.

In her quarters the air shifts and an almost demonic aura surrounds Pet as she responds with a voice that cuts, "I will talk to you later Doflamingo." And with that she ends the call and goes out and tells her Navigator that their course has changed.

When they enter the port of a bustling city on Baterilla it is four days past her talk with Doffy. She tells her men that they are officially taking a break for a few days and she doesn't want to see them. The men are happy they get to be off duty and Pet has her own troubles to deal with. She treks through the forest in her full beast form. A massive wolf with black fur and yellow eyes, on her right shoulder she has a white streak where her scar would be on her human body.

She follows the ocean deciding to enter the town from the beach entrance. Her muscles ripple and her pelt is sleek as she runs, she disturbs nothing, no sound is made from her steps. Her claws hug the earth keeping her in perfect balance. Her ears are forward listening and her breath is hot. An animal or tree may cross her path but she easily jumps over, the only way an animal would know she passed is a shift in the air.

When she dips out to run on the sand she slows to walk when she recognizes the small pathway to the town. She shifts back and enters the town, she hung her Marine coat on a branch before. Her eyes take in every familiar detail and all the unfamiliar details, such as some men seemingly standing guard in the clearing between shops.

"I'm... I'm sorry mister..."

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it brat!" A man with a very unkempt katana threatens a young raven-haired girl. Pet's brows furrows, _If these guys are so skilled then why don't they care for their weapons properly?_

"Maybe a little reminder would teach you to stop being so clumsy... You know what," the man smiles evilly, "I think this whole town needs a reminder why we're in charge." He moves toward the girl with his blade raised, her mother, who previously was standing by hoping for the best, then when she sees the man's evil glint in his eye cries out, "Not the child!" She rushes forth but the leader's groupies surround her smiling wide.

_Well, might as well get this party started._

Pet sees her new-found enemy start to swing his blade down on the small child, deciding she doesn't need her katana Pet lands a kick straight to the guy's face and he goes flying from the force. Pet lands agilely with her back to the child. Now the swords are trained on her, "Who are you!?" "Where'd you come from?!"

Pet merely smirks, "You don't need to know who I am, just know that I'm here to kick your sorry arses."

"Hey, we have the famous Don Quixote Doflamingo backing us! Bet you're too terrified to even move!" One of them shouts these words and a vein throbs on Pet's forehead.

Pet all but growls, "He's the one who sent me."

Silence ensues and Pet's smirk reappears with a fanged smile and she notices a shift in the kid she now faces. She looks down and sees gold eyes twinkling up at her, _Lucky! Why does she get gold!?_

_You do realize you have eyes that glow right?_

_Only when I use my power though, plus she has gold! No fair!_

Pet's expression never changes as she regards the child with no feeling, said child smiles up at her with white teeth, "Thank you Miss."

Pet smiles, a little, in return and grabs her and jumps holding the little lady with one arm. Where they both previously stood has now been stabbed with three swords. Pet jumps over to the mother and places the girl down, a feeling of Deja vu overtakes Pet momentarily at the sight of the mother. Pet turns her back to them and definitively says, "Go home. Don't come out until tomorrow, I'll take care of these chumps."

The mother grabs her child going to do what Pet commanded but before she walks away, "Is your name Serina? Are you her?" Pet doesn't answer and when the men decide to attack all at once Pet merely growls a "Go" before engaging in combat. She's swift in dealing finishing blows not wanting any to tell of the town hidden in the woods. After she's finished she starts walking where the more skilled people are, they merely sent their grunts out to keep an eye on the town.

So it comes as a surprise for Pet to walk into their camp near the edge of town. They respond by grabbing their weapons and charging.

Pet easily deals with the lesser fighters before she moves up to the more skilled.

Some deal her a few nice cuts but nothing too deep, she doesn't tire from them. Pet regards them all with a calm stoicism. Her aura seeps into the men's pores tearing down their confidence from the inside. Finally after the last fodder is cut down she faces the last three. These men actually look quite skilled and regard her as she regards them, with an uncaring facade and firm confidence. The leader with his own raven hair and light eyes hangs back while his two other lackeys or partners, whatever they may be, step forward with swords drawn.

Pet's eyes dissect them and she has no issues anticipating their moves, it's only when she sees them both eat something that her skin prickles. They get fast, faster than what Pet originally thought them capable of. With a bound she's in the air, since where she previously was just got sliced and she didn't have to notice its origin. In the air she's vulnerable and a sharp slice cuts her side. The force sends her to the ground but she sticks the landing with only a slight falter. Blood pours from her wound and her eyes glow as she tries to catch sight of these two cats. In this game, she's the mouse... for now.

Pet angles backward and she catches sight of one of the men and once she has him she wastes no time in tracking his movements and runs to land a downward kick on his receding form. A clean blow to the back of his head via her foot makes a giant crater in the ground. Blood from his body flies up into the air staining nearby scenery. Pet grins maniacally, _Blood._ With one man down and out for the count she then registers multiple cuts being dealt to her in rapid succession, but in her frenzy she lost some ounce of control and transformed to her man-beast form, a towering werewolf like creature with an elongated muzzle and sharp fangs.

With a loud grunt at her own blood painting the scenery she waves her muscled furry arm and bats a passing-by swordsmen. He flies yards away taking trees with him at her massive display of strength. He isn't dead though and crawls trying to stand on his own two legs. Pet starts for him before she gets stabbed by the presumed leader. _So he's finally deciding to join the fun, huh?_ He stabbed her through her abdomen while her back was turned, _what a coward._ Pet twists and grabs hold of his head with her clawed hands and throws him, she then reaches back and pulls out the sword now covered in her blood. She tosses it to the man and starts heading towards his last lackey whom finally is facing the tree he landed on, draped somewhat on it, he leans heavily as the air is still being kept from him. Pet smirks and her long stringy tail swishes behind her, she pulls one arm up with claws ready and swings down hard. The slices cut through the air and injure the man gravely, a gasp is heard from him and he falls dead with his own liquid life escaping him and returning to the earth.

_One more to go._

The leader looks pissed, "How dare you! How dare you kill my men! And so nonchalantly as if killing insects!"

Pet's now gravelly voice responds crisply, "Not my problem."

The man's entire visage shakes in rage, "Who are you!?"

Pet smiles, "'Demon Wolf' Pet is what my enemies call me."

His shaking form freezes now in fear. Doflamingo didn't give him much information when he took the job just that it was so a certain Commodore by the name of Pet would be more accepting of his propisitions. Pet's wolf smile meets him now, she knows what he has just realized. _How entertaining._

She continues, "I'm a bit bored and considering how you invaded my home I think I owe you..."

"Owe me what?" He doesn't like the sound of this.

* * *

><p>A hour and a half later a voice comes through on the man's den den mushi, "Fufufu how is the situation there, Ijiwaru?"<p>

Pet smiles, "Things here are a little messy." The snail frowns and Pet's smile grows even wider.

"Why are you there Pet-chan?"

"You outright challenged me, I'll be damned if I wasn't going to accept it and show you who you're messing with."

"I specifically ordered them not to hurt the people, not unless ordered to..."

Pet's brow twitches, "Like I give a fuck, they're my people and your lackeys were going to injure someone and they would've too if I hadn't shown up."

The snail phone sighs, "So what did you do with Ijiwaru?"

"I killed him slowly and when the dimwit finally got it in his head that he had a den den mushi, he called you and I put him down." At her feet, true to her words, is the lifeless and bloody form of Ijiwaru with an expression of pure pain on his face. One of his legs is missing and some of his fingers. He has long claw marks coating his body.

The snail shows Doffy's complete frown now, "So... You gonna join my crew or what?"

A volcano erupts, "Listen here you dodo bird, family is off limits, if you ever send anyone or tell anyone about my family, I will personally hunt every single crewmember of yours and I will torture and kill each and every one. Do not test me, Doflamingo, I will make you regret it." Then Pet's angry visage hangs up.

Next she extends her wolf senses scouring the entire area surrounding the village making sure she didn't miss any one. After she finishes and is contented she walks back to her Marine coat.

It's only after another half hour when she finally reached the coat and donned it that she realized, _I'm really tired._ Her feet drag and her vision blurs when she leaves the forest entrance after going around the town to avoid any one still out. She kicks up sand when she reaches the beach not even having a destination in mind just on autopilot when she officially crashes from loss of blood and pure drowsiness.

She fades in and out of consciousness, in her dreams she imagines people whispering above her and a little girl with golden eyes.

Then she comes back fully and she sees wood ceiling above her and soft bed around her. She arises and a window to her right tells her it's early in the day. Pet doesn't recognize the small home and walks down some stairs heading toward the sounds of cooking. She reaches the kitchen and leans in the doorway as her eyes take in the image of a mother cooking and the little girl sitting at the table, her golden eyes beautiful in the sunlight.

"How long have I been out?" Pet rasps, she didn't realize her voice would be so raspy.

"Just a day," the mother calmly replies.

The child smiles wide but remains silent. Pet starts feeling uncomfortable, "Whelp I should be going then." She starts heading for where she believes is an exit when, "Wait! At least let us give you some breakfast. You rid this town of those horrible tyrants."

Pet frowns, "I may as well have sent them in the first place, you don't need to thank me. You wouldn't want to if you knew me anyways."

"I know who you are, you're Masahiro and Sakura's daughter."

"Oh? Good for you, I don't really care if you know who I am-"

"Ah ha! So you are Serina!"

Pet's frown deepens, "I thought we already covered that?"

"I'm Amaya by the way, I don't think we ever met formally."

"Wasn't my fault," Pet grumbles with a scowl. Pet feels another presence enter the kitchen from outside, her eyes glance over the form but she stares when she notices some light green eyes with diamond shape pupils. Pet's back straightens and her eyes narrow with her mouth forming a straight line, "Katashi," she says, her voice steady and clear.

He smiles, _don't think he's ever done that to me,_ "Pet, you're awake," he greets.

Pet merely nods in agreement as she is indeed awake. _Thank you Captain Obvious._

Amaya greets her husband and he likewise before, "She was just trying to leave." Pet snaps from her dark thoughts, _she's selling me out!_

Katashi frowns, "Oh come on sis, stay for a while longer. Let's catch up."

Suspicion colors Pet's face, "No I'm out of here." She starts walking before a bought of dizziness overcomes her, _damnit! Why now!_ She leans on the wall for support and notices strong arms steadying her, she pushes them away, "Don't treat me like you care. You've never cared _**brother**,_" she sneers the last word.

When she looks up at Katashi's face, however, he only conveys a calm acceptance, "We're not like that anymore, Hitoshi too. We just want to apologize, Father and Mother wanted to apologize directly to you... Before they... died."

The issue of her parent's death doesn't faze Pet in the slightest, "Oh?"

Katashi continues, "Mother passed a few years after you left the note, she thought you were dead. Father died shortly after Mother because he regretted everything that had happened with you."

Within, _I really don't care._ Outwardly,"Wow," Pet looks surprised, "I never knew they cared so much," she feigns a troubled expression.

"They both really regret what happened and wanted to make it up to you but we never saw any word of you and then you show up out of nowhere and take out those fool tyrants."

_I'm really starting to regret that now..._

_Dude, I'm regretting it for you._

_I never came back so we could have some big reunion after._

_Tell them that._

_I don't want to be rude though._

_Well quit complaining then._

Pet just says, "You know I really should be getting back anyways"

"Serina."

Pet frowns and starts walking away when Katashi calls again like she didn't hear him, "Serina?"

Pet keeps walking, "Hey" Katashi moves to grab her arm but she moves it and snaps, "My name is Pet now. Serina is dead."

Katashi and Amaya's faces are ones of surprise, "Okay then, Pet, just hang out for a bit, you can leave later," says Katashi.

And so Pet had to spend a good ten hours spending time with her 'family' when she really only considers herself an only child. It was on this day that she found out Katashi's daughter's name is... Serina. At that Pet jerked in surprise and Amaya explained everyone wanted a second chance so they named the new chief's daughter Serina. Pet was actually pretty touched at that and a small drop of water may have slid down her cheek but she always screams, "It was a freak rain drop, okay!" She spent a lot of time in town, Amaya showed her around with all the different things and Pet carrying little Serina on her back. Later the townspeople threw a party and it was then that Pet had a blast dancing and singing with her... family. She also got to meet Hitoshi's newborn baby girl.

She did end up spending one more night in town but in the morning she donned her coat once more with Katashi looking on, "So you really did become a Marine."

"Yeah, I made a deal with them back when I left that I would be a loyal servant so long as..." Pet trails off. Katashi smiles reassuringly, "I get it Pet. And here I thought you would be a pirate." Pet shrugs in disappointment. Katashi and Hitoshi show her the wood-glider, surf board they made for her so she could travel the sea at a much faster rate and even lone wolf it, just like they both know she likes. It has a nice compartment near the motor for small supplies and they say she'll never have to worry about energy or anything, they tell her it even floats so she can just hang out for a while if she gets tired. She absolutely loved it and threw her arms around her brothers in response only to pull away slightly embarrassed and blushing. They didn't mind and only stood there grinning.

* * *

><p>And now we find Pet back on her Navy ship carrying her glider on a shoulder and is about to jump onto Doffy's ship before a subordinate calls out, "Commodore Pet what are your orders?"<p>

"Keep to the course, I'll catch up later," and so she hops onto the deck of Doffy's ship with him smiling as if he just won a million dollars_. What a creep_. His crew goes back to what they were doing and Pet passes Doffy heading straight for his brother, the better of the two in her opinion. She greets, "Hello Corazon. How are you this fine evening?"

He says nothing but goes to get a paper, she puts a hand on his arm stopping him from rummaging and smiles lightly, "You don't have to answer." She removes her arm and looks at the teen at his side, a short boy compared to her and the Donquixote brothers' height.

"Law," she greets. He merely nods with those silver eyes of his.

_Why does everyone have prettier eyes than me!_

_Because the universe just hates you._

_Does it really?_

_Probably._

_Bummer._

_Yeah._

When she turns back to Doffy she's about to speak when he cuts her off, "So let's welcome Pet, how about a party?" Pet shrugs in response, her coat feels heavy. She frowns and when they start with the celebration and the booze is out Pet goes to Doffy, her frown still in place, "Do you have some space where I can set my board down?" He nods in a direction and Pet just pushes it up against a wall and goes to sit on a railing to watch the pirates party and drink. Her arms are crossed and she is the picture of relaxation.

Doffy comes up to her with a bottle of liquor and from the smell via her powerful wolf nose she can tell it's the hard stuff. He waves it, "Come on, just one?"

Pet stands silently and takes off her coat and hangs it on a wall before turning around with a wicked smile, "Alright Doflamingo, I'm calling you out to a drinking contest." He smiles wide and nods in acceptance. They both go sit on some empty barrels and get to it. Pet laughs and drinks so much, the weight of oppression lifted from her shoulders.

Only when she has about twenty drinks in her and still going does she say, "Why don't you guys have a musician, what's the deal!? People need to dance at a party and there has to be singing."

Doffy's smile is ever present and Pet looks at him her eyes narrowing in speculation and she looks him up and down, "Hey, dance with me."

Doffy slurs a "sure." She grabs his extended hand and they both go to a clear space and then she asks, "Hey can we get a beat over here?" The crew just laughs along because everyone's so drunk except Corazon and Law seem distant but even in her fuzzy mind Pet is on guard.

A sorry excuse for a beat begins but Pet finds her own and moves her hips to it moving Doffy with her. Beauty encased in her movements as she steps and dips allowing Doffy to support her and bring her back up. She guides him mostly and laughs at his bad dancing like an odd flamingo. She wouldn't say it out loud but_, I'm actually having a lot of fun._

_Good._

_What's this? You're supporting me?_

_I'm not your enemy._

The beat gets faster and jollier and Doffy and her move around laughing and she twirls and as she's now separated from Doffy she motions to Corazon and Law to come over. Law immediately shakes his head, Corazon wears a tiny, barely noticeable, smile. She and Doffy part, talking and laughing and going back to drinking. Pet finally has had enough of the drinks, not because she can't go on, merely because she's tired of the god awful taste. So she slurs, "Okay Doffy, let's end this drinking contest once and for all. There are two barrels left," she points in the semi right direction, "whoever finishes their barrel first wins, kay?"

Doffy's eyes narrow at the barrel but he nods in agreement. They both drag their barrels over Pet pops the lid off hers seeing her reflection in the sake. Doffy starts pouring a glass but stops when Pet stands and with a deep breath lifts the barrel to her mouth and starts drinking. It goes on for a few minutes, during this time, Pet was breathing through her nose and she finally tips the whole barrel and finishes. Doffy and his crewmates stare in utter amazement. Pet sits and looks her around squinting, "Well I win." They all burst out laughing, even the more serious characters of Law, Corazon, Senor Pink, and Doffy.

Pet smiles, the alcohol gives her cheeks a vibrant red hue. Then people start going to their rooms and Pet shifts over to the railing of the ship looking out with a solemn face_. I really hate my job._

_I hate your job too._

_Aw thanks buddy._

Her dulled senses don't warn her of another presence coming towards her. A thud tells her it's Corazon. With his head on the ground and turned upwards he sees the world as if it's upside down. Pet walks over to him sits on her own head with her arms supporting her straight form with her legs straight in the air. They are face to face and she smiles then looks around, "Interesting view." Corazon stays silent. Only when he starts to get up does she right herself. She goes back to the railing with Corazon at her side both seemingly looking out into the depths, the sun's rays are just starting to become visible.

"So what did you want to discuss with me?" Pet asks.

Corazon frowns, Pet continues, "No one's around, they're all inside sleeping, well, except for a thirteen year old boy who seems to be nocturnal."

Corazon chuckles knowing exactly whom she's talking about. Corazon begins, "About Law-" Pet's brow furrows.

"What about Law?"

"Just thought a Marine might be able to help the situation."

Pet nods and leaves his side he looks after her as she walks up to her coat and dons it like a cape, "So talk to me. What's wrong with Law's situation?"

She stands and Corazon leans back coolly, "I just need to know if you're willing to help me help him."

Pet remains stoic in weighing, carefully, these words, "I will help, you don't need to question if I'm willing or not, but I need to know what's going-"

"What's going on, what are you guys talking about," a young Law asks.

"Just talking about you, of course." Pet responds, eyes never leaving Corazon. Law frowns.

Corazon continues, "You wouldn't understand, Pet. Even if I told you."

Something flashes through Pet's eyes be it anger or something else... "Do not assume things about me Corazon, I probably know more than you do," the challenge is evident in her tone and her eyes threaten him to meet it.

Corazon frowns but concedes, "It's about Law's name-"

"Do not tell her, a marine, about my name," Law's eyes narrow at me.

"A name, huh? I would like to know this name," her attention turns to Law, he avoids her intense gaze, she easily overpowers him when it comes to staring contests.

Law huffs, "I won't tell you. You're the enemy."

Pet frowns, "How about a trade, enemies can comprise sometimes right?"

Law looks interested with his eyes going to meet hers, she smiles lightly, "How about I tell you my name? My **real **name?"

"What do you mean your real name? Pet is your name." Pet laughs and now even Corazon looks intrigued.

"Pet is a name I chose in place of my other name, because my name is a secret too."

"Really?" Law looks skeptical.

Pet nods, "Yes, I was even ordered by the top officials at Marine Headquarters to never tell anyone about it. But I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

Corazon cuts in, "The top officials?"

"Gorosei" Pet responds simply but Corazon looks almost taken aback but he's cool about it.

"Is your name really that big a deal?" Law asks, a frown graces his features.

Pet nods solemnly, "It actually is, but I'll only tell you if we have a deal."

Law thinks it over momentarily before nodding and Pet walks toward him and extends her hand for a shake on it. Law complies and they shake hands, after, Pet walks over to the railing and hops up sitting with her back to the ocean facing the two people on the ship who look at her expectantly, "My name is Uchiha D. Serina."

Corazon's brow furrows_, another D, huh_, he thinks.

Law responds, "Trafalgar D. Water Law."

Pet smiles, "It's a nice name." Law blushes slightly looking away. Pet turns back to Corazon, "Let me guess, Doffy's got something against the D's."

Now Corazon is seriously surprised, "How-"

Pet waves her hand, "You wouldn't know about it Cora, the reason why my full name is a secret. It was lost during the Void Century." Shock colors Corazon's face, "I know everything that happened during that time, in vivid detail, but I'm not gonna get into that. What would you like me to do for Law?"

Corazon snaps from his shock although he barely showed any in the first place and responds, "Take him somewhere safe."

"When?"

"I don't want to go," Law says silently but both adults catch, Pet pats Law on the head/hat reassuringly, "No worries, things'll work out."

Law's face remains sullen and Pet sympathizes with the boy, she knows he's not worried about the other crew members just Corazon. Pet reassures, "Well we're not leaving right this instance anyways, probably not-" Pet stops when she hears someone coming. She puts a finger to her lips signalizing for the boys to be quiet. Doffy comes out and before he notices the other people Pet notes how shaken he looks before his calm facade is back in place at the presence of others.

His creepy smile back in place, _Is his face just molded that way or are his face muscles super rock hard from constantly maintaining that look?_

He asks, "What's going on out here with you three."

Pet answers calmly, "I was just about to leave but you're subordinate," she nods toward Law, "told me I should wait till you were up to say goodbye."

Doffy nods and flashes Law a smile of approval, "Ah, yes you shouldn't just leave without giving your host a thanks at least."

Pet's brow twitches, "Oh, is that so? What if, where I come from, our throttling a person is our way of saying thank you? Would you still like me to thank you?"

Doffy's brow rises at the hostility. "I didn't even want to be here," Pet grumbles. She goes to pick up her glider on the opposite side of the ship in a corner. Pet picks it up carefully and goes over to the side in the direction she knows her men were heading.

"Did you even sleep?" Doffy asks curiously.

"Nope." She now stands on the railing getting ready to jump onto the ocean with her board. She's about to go when all of a sudden the familiar sense of trap springs up and she shifts quickly. Landing back on the deck away from where the string would have caught her, she turns her glare to the man responsible. Doffy is surprised she sensed it coming, "What the hell was that for!" Pet screams, her anger bubbling over.

"Oi quiet down," Doffy smirks, "I think you should get some rest before going out all by yourself on the ocean, may I remind you of your Devil Fruit?"

Pet scowls, "I'm fine, I've gone for days without sleep on the war front and didn't falter once. I think one day without sleep leaves me pretty okay." She goes to the railing again, this time when she feels it coming she quickly but gently drops her glider and unsheathes yin and yang and with her usual spin, suddenly she has yin in her left hand to Doffy's throat while she stands behind him, eyes yellow and narrowed. "You're right, I'm pretty tired, so tired my mood isn't so good right now."

Doffy smiles wide at her boldness, Corazon portrays nothing while Law seems shocked that Pet has Doffy in an unfavorable position.

"Oh what a fine addition you would make to our family fufufu," Doffy laughs.

Pet's eyes remain narrowed, "Now are you gonna let me leave without starting something?"

"Maybe."

Pet sighs and sheathes her katana shaking her head, she pats Law on the head and goes to give Corazon a one armed hug sneakily slipping her den den mushi number in his pocket and with a wink she turns to Doffy who seems expectant. She goes and gives a brush of her lips to his cheek and whispers, "Thank you," before she gets a running start picks up her glider jumps off the ship and onto the ocean below riding her glider like a skateboard/ripstick.

* * *

><p>It only took a few hours for her to catch up to her men on her glider. They were all happy to see her in one piece and she excused herself to her quarters for some much needed rest.<p>

* * *

><p>A month later she got a call on her den den mushi with an order from the Gorosei asking her to eliminate an infamous pirate by the name of Raiden. They don't know what his attack capability is, he does have a devil fruit so she has to take extreme caution and his crew is only powerful when he's with them.<p>

_This'll be easy._

To say the least, it was not at all easy. Pet tracked Raiden to an island only to find it in desolation with the people massacred. Not the prettiest sight, even Pet was repulsed. Blood stained the town red showing slashes were made and the bodies were left out to rot. The smell dulled Pet's senses and she kept her eyes on the lookout. She had her men scout the area but ordered them to not go out of range to be heard. She knew Raiden was still on the island. One tiny discrepancy Pet found was all the windows had been smashed but they were so cleanly cut that she wondered what could have done it.

Then she heard a rustling of the wind but it was a strange rustling. Her yellow eyes scoured the area and the men with her frowned but otherwise remained silent. Pet started walking towards the footsteps she had previously assumed was her own men, but now she wasn't so sure. What she came upon after turning a corner stopped her in her tracks and caused her eyes to narrow.

Standing in the full light of day was a Goliath of a man whose body seemed pure bulk and brawn. All his muscles ripped even his shirt was a bit ripped at the edges, but that was just his style. He stood there grinning and he dropped the Marine, whose neck he had crushed with his hand. He had a few men surrounding him with smug looks on their faces.

Pet felt the tension in the air as if wading through water. Raiden initiates a conversation, "Oh look, I presume the lady is the one in charge," his voice is deeper than the ocean.

Her men behind her shuffle on their feet. Pet's eyes remain narrowed and her face portrays disgust, "You would presume correct, 'Thunder Clap' Raiden. I'm here to eliminate you."

His deep throaty laugh echoes into the silence, "Oh, not even gonna take me in, cuff me. You guys just going around killing people now?"

"No, we do not go around killing people but I've just decided that you deserve to die, the evidence is plastered all over this town." Pet's voice is calm and collected, but her hatred is growing.

She is just about to unsheathe yin when Raiden makes the first move, she didn't think anything of it when he was about to slam his hands together, just thought he was some sort of gorilla about to pound his chest. When he does clap, however, true to his name the sound of thunder fills everyone's ears but it's not regular thunder. It's booming and earth shaking, it shatters people ear drums. Pet's men have it easier off then she, because well, she was dipping into her wolf senses making her hearing much much more sensitive.

The end result consisted of her covering her ears at the intense pain pounding her ear drums and shattering them. She starts hugging the ground and shakes from the pain. Her marines surround her and try their best to protect her but only after the pain subsides does she open her eyes to see only two men left. They aren't faring well against Raiden and his crew. Although they did take out some of his men leaving only four more on his side. Raiden, himself, is intrigued by Pet's easy submission and he was barely even trying!

With a booming laugh that sends a jab of pain through Pet's ears Raiden easily bats away her last two men and goes for Pet. She rises with a resolved expression. "HAHHAHA How interesting! Never thought making the famed 'Demon Wolf' Pet submit would be so simple!"

Pet remains silent, _I can beat him as long as he doesn't use that strange ability of his. _She gets into battle stance with her katana drawn, "Let's get this over with shall we?"

Raiden continues smiling, "Nah, I think I'm going to toy with you, should be interesting to see how much my ability affects you." Pet frowns wondering what else he has up his sleeve.

And so the fight began, Pet easily took out the fodder in one swift motion before Raiden whistled so high pitched that it struck Pet to the core. She could feel the vibrations travel down her spine and actually shatter her ear drums causing mass amounts of blood to drip from her ears. It was at that moment that Pet took a knee and shut her eyes with her katana lowered before a punch to her gut knocked her back through several houses. Just from that one punch Pet can feel some of her ribs cave in making her breathing labored and pained. Her broken bones stab her from the inside, poking her lungs with every breath she takes. Blood travels up her throat making her cough it up.

But she doesn't have a moment to herself because suddenly Raiden is over her with that maniac smile and he raises one fist and brings it to her face successfully knocking her out.

Sometime later, her blurry vision permits her to make out a night sky. She raises her head some, only to hear the grinding of her broken bones. Shivers are sent through her from the pain and she notices she's still buried in one of the town houses. _Where'd he go?_

She arises although somewhat labored and tries to push the pain, echoing through her whole body, out. After what feels like years she finally reaches her ship to find it destroyed and all the men left to guard it dead in what looks like gruesome ways of death. She's too tired to feel anger, just an unbearable amount of pity and self-loathing. _Just because I couldn't take a little pain._

_You and I both know that was not a little._

_It shouldn't have mattered, now Raiden's loose and I... am in no condition to leave. I can barely stand as it is. _As if on cue Pet falters but she just doesn't have the strength to right herself. She falls with a heavy thud onto the deck of her ship.

~Hours Later~

Doflamingo is alerted to an island up ahead. Upon closer inspection when they dock they find it deserted except for a town that's home to mangled carcasses of people. Doffy remains impassive at the sight and Corazon and Law walk side by side with him while the rest are off in various parts of town seeing if they can get some left over supplies.

Walking through the town they come upon some destroyed buildings leading to one and see some marine-uniform-wearing dead people. Doffy smirks a little, _another town nobody could save all because the Marines are in charge._

They come across the warship and find it destroyed with cracks along it's body and the mast tipped. Doffy smiles and goes to survey the damage. Corazon and Law find silence is golden and merely glance around at things. Corazon goes over to Doffy on the ship when he sees him frown uncharacteristically. Law follows.

They come across the beaten and bloody form of Pet, Doffy says, "What a shame, now she can't join my crew."

Law's eyes widen a fraction and Corazon reveals nothing but inside he thinks, _Whose gonna take care of Law now?_

The men and boy are startled however when Doffy goes to push her on her backside with his foot when she's up in flash holding a white blade to his throat. Her eyes are dulled and she acts purely on instinct. When the scent of familiars passes her nose, however, she lowers the blade stabbing it in the wood and falling to her knees leaning heavily on it. She coughs up some more blood, and some new blood drips from her ears.

Doffy smiles, "So you weren't dead fufufu. But you do seem to have lost badly." To his surprise Pet does nothing, she says nothing, she doesn't even seem as if she heard him at all because she honestly didn't. Corazon's eyes narrow and Law is shocked at her appearance, she's always the picture of confidence and strength, but now she's in a weak state.

Pet's eyes refocus and she recognizes the three men by sight, "The... other-" more blood, "guy... cheated." She breathes out. Doffy's brow rises.

Again, Corazon shows indifference but inside, _She really needs some medical attention! _Law thinks along those lines too, "Oi, she will die if she doesn't see a doctor." Pet starts chuckling although her laugh is laced with pain, "Don't you mind me pirate, it'll take much more to kill me."

Doffy laughs, "Fufufuffufu, give it up Pet, just ask for my help and you'll owe me one."

Pet smiles widely and her mouth is coated red, "Never," and with one that word she is sent over the deep end, something in her snaps and she crumples to the floor gasping for breath that will never come on its own. She's on her back clutching her side where her lung would be, every breath she takes is searing pain so much pain her face is contorted with it.

_Guess this is it._

_I bet it is._

_It was fun. Wasn't it?_

_... Not really, no._

_Darn._

She can't catch a breath and painfully drifts into unconsciousness due to asphyxiation.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's End Note: <strong>Thanks for reading. Hope ya'll enjoyed. You know what to do; Review, Favorite, Follow. Until next time ;)


End file.
